Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's equal
by poenix-child-mina
Summary: Harry has in his possession a golden chain with an hourglass. he's pondering on what to use it for. AU
1. Time travel

I don't own anything in the books.

Hi I'm reposting this story, thanks for bearing with the long wait.

**The golden G**

At the household of Privet Drive number four, a teenage boy could be seen sitting on the windowsill on the second floor, feet dangling dangerously on the outside. The boy kept looking back into the room, as if something or somebody was calling for his attention.

Everyone in the neighbourhood knew who he was, he was practically famous.

Everything about him was strange, he had appeared over night and nothing had been the same in the neighbourhood since.

He was the good for nothing nephew of Petunia Dursley, a very admirable woman for taking in the dark haired Potter boy. His parents had been unemployed drunks, who had died in a car crash, no doubt because of the above mentioned. According to Mrs Dursley, her innocent, young sister had fallen for the charm of a dark haired boy, a lousy criminal called Potter, and left to never be seen again. They had, had their toddler son in the car with them at the time of the crash, showing just how irresponsible they had been. The boy had luckily, or as some would whisper, unluckily for the Dursleys, survived bearing only a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead as a reminder.

The Dursleys, who were very much respected, had taken the poor orphan boy in to their home, out of the goodness of their hearts. Many of the neighbours now pitied them, and said they were the perfect example of how bad things could happen to even the best of people.

The boy had after all turned out very badly, it was probably all in the genes. At the age of eleven, he had been sent to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, not a moment to soon. And every summer since he had been coming back, looking more and more like a criminal, the poor Dursleys even had to send him back, weeks before the school started sometimes. The boy was pale and would often be seen walking around outside, on odd hours of the days. No doubt causing trouble and vandalising the streets.

The Dursleys own son, Dudley, now that was a fine boy. He was not what you would call handsome in anyway, a few pounds to much here and there. But that was easily over looked, he was after all a student at Smelting, a local school with good discipline, many of the fathers living in the area had been students there. And the boy was also a good boxer, and everyone knew that athletes were good role models for the younger children.

The just mentioned, younger children, had an entirely other opinion though. It was well known among them, that the strange Potter kid had done nothing bad to a single child in the neighbourhood. (They had asked around to make sure.) Dudley however, was notoriously known to bully the smaller children in the near by area, with his gang of friends.

But however much the children tried to point this out to their parents, they were ignored. The parents would continue to warn their small, to stay away from that terrible Potter boy.

Harry Potter however, couldn't care less about the fuss that was made about him. He didn't really attend St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, his parents hadn't been unemployed drunks or died in a car crash. His aunt and uncle had made that up in fear of the neighbours finding out their terrible truth.

Harry really attended, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And as far as Harry knew his parents had been well respected and liked by many. They had died, protecting him against the dark Lord Voldemort, or as people called him, You-Know-Who. Voldemort was so feared by the wizard population that they refused to say or write his name.

Harry's feet dangled freely outside the window, as he stared up onto the darkening blue sky. It had been one of those lovely days that would be remembered when the cold and rainy days returned, not that Harry had noticed. He cast a glance into the untidy room he had his back against. He had not cared to unpack his things properly, but had instead settled for throwing it all out on the floor. Piles of hand me down clothes laid mixed with schoolbooks and owl treats. The owl in question sat perched in her cage, resting her head under her wing, occasionally hooting softly in her sleep. Harry was however not looking at any of these things, but at an object lying innocently on his unmade bed.

A thin golden chain with a beautiful hourglass shaped diamond was sparkling on top of the crumpled covers. If any of the neighbours had caught sight of it, they would have called the police at once, accusing him of theft. It looked ridiculously expensive. But the muggles, that's what the wizards called the non-magic folks, didn't know what it really was. It was an object well known and highly illegal to use in the wizardry world, unless given permission by the Ministry of Magic. The small hourglass contained highly magical sand grains, and was known as a time-turner.

Time-turners were illegal due to the fact that your past self could kill the future you, since you didn't know before hand that you would be travelling back in time. It was very complicated business and therefore handled deep in the Departments of Mysteries, situated in the Ministry of Magic. To use one, you would be put to many tiresome interviews and you could still be turned down. (Only a handful of people were allowed to use it every year, under strict regulations.) A well educated wizard would spot a difference on the time-turner lying so carelessly on Harry Potters bed, in the muggle household he was living in.

It had a golden letter G, engraved on the diamond surface. Someone familiar to Harry's past, (Almost every wizard in the world, as he had killed, You-Know-Who as a baby) would be able to make at least a guess as to what meaning it had. As a second year student at Hogwarts, he had pulled the sword of Gryffindor, one of the schools founders, out of the sorting hat. (It placed the students in the four houses the school had, and was very cleaver indeed.)

The chain and its magical hanging had been sent to him anonymously, although Harry had a very strong suspicion as to whom it could be sent from.

However, as the suspected man was dead, Harry was forced to speculate. Harry had yet to decide, what to do with it, knowing the retributions of meddling with time.

A small note attached in the parcel it had been delivered in, stated that he was allowed to travel back in time, as far as he was of an age to attend Hogwarts. At first he had planned on travelling back a year. That way he would be able to save the life of the Headmaster, the person, Harry suspected to have sent the chain. One of the teachers in the school, who had been posing as a spy for the light, had betrayed the Headmaster and killed him.

However, after some thought Harry had realised that he had the power to save not only the Headmaster, whom he regarded as a grandfather, but also his godfather and a former student who both had been killed by Deatheaters, followers of You-Know-Who.

Harry had just about decided to travel back to his fourth year, where Cedric Diggory, a fifth year Hufflepuff had been murdered, when he had realised that the note could be interpreted in a different way.

It had said, that he could travel back as far as _he_ was of an age to attend Hogwarts, which he was, having just ended his sixth year and there being seven years of studying. Did that mean that he could travel back to his first year and pose as an exchange student, after explaining the situation to the Headmaster? Or could he even be so bold as to assume, that the chain held far more power. Could it in fact transport him to his parents' school years, where not even the Headmaster would know of him?

How long he had been sitting there in the window he didn't know, but when his uncle's car drove up on the drive way, he quickly climbed inside the room. It wasn't worth the agonising hours or even days, of being yelled at, if his uncle caught sight of him sitting in the window, It was after all not normal behaviour.

He walked over to his big trunk, where all his now scattered things had been removed out of, and lifted the trunks heavy lid. Inside it, he had kept his most prised items.

The Dursleys, who didn't know that the Headmaster of Harry's school had died, would usually have tried to take possession and lock the trunk up, had it not been for a visit made by said Headmaster just a year ago. They had been properly scolded for not letting Harry have what belonged to him, and had therefore not even tried to take it this year.

Harry held no doubt, as to if to whether or not they would claim it, had they known of the elderly wizards death just weeks away. In the trunk his invisibility cloak, a magical map of Hogwarts and his photo album shared space. His Wand was stuck in a back pocket, although he had been warned that in doing so he risked getting his buttocks blown of.

He gently lifted the photo album up. He had a very difficult decision to make, and he hoped that the pictures inside would help him decide.

The first picture was of himself as a small child. He was being held by his smiling mother and standing behind her was his father, whom Harry often heard he looked like. Harry felt a twinge of longing in his heart, as he always did looking at his dead parents. The next picture was of his parents wedding day, which looked to have been a very happy occasion, by the looks of it. In the picture his parents were joined by their friends, among whom Harrys godfather Sirius, could be seen smiling cheekily at the camera.

Harry quickly turned the pages until he came to his friends from school. A tall, lanky red head could be seen standing next to a smiling Harry. Behind them, a bushy haired girl sat reading the thickest book imagined, casting unimpressed looks at the boys and rolling her eyes from now and then at their attempt to pull her over to pose with them. The next picture was from a Christmas holiday, celebrated at his Godfathers house. It showed Harry and his godfather smiling at each other and exchanging presents. Harry felt a tear trickle down his cheeks at the picture.

He had finally decided what to do.

If he travelled back to his parents' time, it would give him years to prepare for the killing of You-Know-Who. Harry had been told by the Headmaster that he was prophesised to vanquish the evil wizard, who'd reappeared in Harrys fourth year. If he were to go back to their first year, he would have as much time as possible with them. He understood that his parents' were as dead as they always had been, but he could get to know them as younger students. He would of course be a seventh year student, and that would give him the opportunity to save their lives.

After closing the album, he started collecting his clothes and the school books from around the room. He sighed, wishing he could have had the chance to say goodbye to his friends. It did feel a little better knowing that he could have them grow up in a better world than the one they were living in today. Putting the last books down in the now filled trunk, he took a look around the small bedroom that was his, to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.

He finally grabbed his owl Hedwig, still in her cage in one hand and the trunk's handle in the other and noisily made his way down stairs. His aunt turned sharply at the sight of him. Harry didn't give her or his uncle, who had made his way over, the chance to speak.

"I am leaving now! You will never see me again!" he didn't wait for their reply and opened the front door slamming it shut after walking out. Once outside he walked towards Mrs Figgs house, (A cat crazy squib, a witch or wizard with no magical powers.) where he guessed that the protection wards raised around the Dursleys house ended. He had figured that it would be best to time-travel outside, as there would be other people living in their house.

"Here goes nothing, Hedwig." He whispered quietly. He pulled out the chain hanging around his neck, from inside his jumper.

"Oh, bugger! What year did they attend Hogwarts? How do I get to mum and dad's first year? Was it 67 or 70?" Harry said aloud to Hedwig, frustrated at himself for not thinking the whole thing through. He was however pulled out of his own musings when the small hourglass started spinning on its own. Soon all Harry saw was a small glowing, golden orb between his outstretched hands. He didn't have time to panic as he was blinded by the light that had spread out from between his fingers


	2. Grandfather

I don't own anything, so please don't sue

Granddad

The first thing Harry became aware of as he woke up was that his head was pounding. It ached something terribly.

"…you hear me?" Someone was shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, son... Can you hear me?" Harry groaned, did who ever it was, have to shout right into his ear.

"Um… yes." He answered shakily. Opening his eyes slowly, his head jerked back at a sudden blinding light directed right into his eyes.

"Hey!" Harry put his hands up to shield his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Now that the blinding flashlight wasn't directed into his eyes, he could see who it was that asked him all these silly questions. Of course, he was in pain.

The man looked to be in his thirties, he had curly blond hair and blue eyes. He looked a little like an angel, well like the angels on aunt Petunias sparkling Christmas cards.

"You were found unconscious at Privet Drive, there's been a big gas leak there or something. Does your family live there? Do you know your phone number?" The man kept firing questions at him. How was he supposed to answer them, when a new one was asked before Harry had the time to open his mouth and speak?

"Do you have a name?" Harry opened his mouth quickly this time, he felt ridiculous lying still without saying a word.

"Harry…Harry Potter." As soon as he said it though, he regretted it. Was it really a good idée to say the truth? What if the man was a Deatheater?

"Um…what day is it?" he asked quickly, looking down at his hands. Merlin they looked strange. He was sure, that his hands had not been this small before. Hang on, small! Why was his hands small? He wasn't supposed to change, the time was.

"It's Friday. You don't remember?" The man looked very concerned now. "Don't worry, little fellow. I'm sure it's just the shock." Harry winced at the term, little fellow.

"Um…who are you and where are you taking me?" Asked Harry, after finally realising that he was in an ambulance. Surprised at not hearing the sirens earlier, he mentally berated himself for the stupid question. He was no doubt in the company of a doctor and on his way to a muggle hospital.

"My name is Robert, Harry. How old are you?"

"I…that is…I eh, can't really remember…" Harry didn't feel comfortable with naming an age as he had no idée of how old he looked. He only knew that his hands were much smaller than the last time he checked.

"Hedwig!" Harry suddenly called out startling the other man.

"Sorry, who?" Robert asked. "Hedwig, my pet owl, she's white…" the man looked very worried now.

"Harry I'm pretty sure that you that there wasn't an owl nearby, you were found without any belongings." Robert said in a comforting kind of voice, clearly wanting Harry to calm down. Harry stared at him. What did he mean, without any belongings. His trunk, what about his trunk? His wand!

Harry sat up quickly tossing the blanket away and gasped. He was naked and he didn't have his wand.

"Where are my clothes!" he demanded, in a small but firm voice. Bugger, how was he supposed to sound in control, with the voice of a five year old?

"Like I said Harry, you were found without any belongings." Said Robert again, looking sorry for Harry.

"Did you have any valuables on you? Like a freestyle? It's possible that someone…eh…" Robert seemed to want to take back his words. It wouldn't do for Harry to get all agitated again.

"A what? A freestyle?" Harry's head pounded terribly and small black dots had started to appear in front of his eyes.

"Where's Hedwig?" He managed to ask again, before slipping into unconsciousness.

He woke up in a hospital room feeling very confused.

"Ah you're awake dear." Harry turned to see a redheaded nurse standing by his bed smiling kindly down at him.

"You've had us all worried, how are you feeling dear?" She asked coming closer.

"I...I'm fine thank you." Harry answered.

"My name is nurse Marjory, what's yours?" She said in a kind, quiet voice.

"Harry Potter." Harry answered after a small pause. He doubted that she was a witch and if she was he was sure to notice from her reaction to his name.

"That's a lovely name Harry. Now then, do you remember what happened yesterday?" She asked, clearly having no clue about who he was.

"Um...A doctor took me in an ambulance and then I came here?" Harry decided to play it safe, something had clearly gone wrong with the timeturner.

"Yes that's right Harry and do you remember what happened before that?" The nurse asked patiently still in a calming voice.

"Um, no sorry." Harry said, thinking it wise not to say anything about timeturners.

"That's alright Harry. You have a small bump on your head and sometimes that can make you forget things. But I'm sure it will all come back to you really soon and until then you can stay here with me in the hospital." She smiled at him, no doubt to make him feel at ease. Harry nodded as she seemed to be expecting a responce from him. She gave him another smile and patted his cheek softly.

"I'll bring you some breakfast, just a little toast to start you off. Then there's some nice police men that would like to speak to you. Just a little chat mind you, I want you resting." She smiled at him again and then finally left him alone. He pushed the covers down and sat up quickly, he had to get out of here. His vision went black and he felt the bed move, or was that the world? Maybe lying down on the bed was the best thing to do after all. He felt clammy and cold, he put his hands out to see them shaking. And they were small, too small to be his. He had obviously done something wrong. He was small, his wand was gone, Hedwig was gone. Well everything was gone. He was buggered in other words. There was a soft knock on the door and the nurse entered again with a small tray.

"Hello there,still awake I see. Here you are piece of toast and some juice." Harry eyed the toast warily still feeling a little ill.

"Now then dear, these rae the nice police men I told you about. They just want to talk for a little bit Just answer..." The nurse was interupted by another nurse and quickly left the room. Harry eyed the two policemen that had sneaked in without him noticing, One was tall and the other short and beefy. Something about them wasn't right.

"Hello I'm a policeman and my name is Jones." Harry eyed the man surspiciously, yep something was up. The taller of the two men rolled his eyes and stepped forwards.

"Hello there, um…Harry?" Harry nodded, wondering how in the world he'd get out of this.

"My name is Aur…eh, Officer Conrad Collard. I'm here to find out what you can remember of yesterday night." Harry eyed the man suspiciously, had he been about to say Auror. "I can't really remember anything, sir." Harry said meeting the mans eyes.

"Hm, can I have your full name and your address?" Harry eyed him again,supposed to have no memory, duh. If they had been wizards they would have recognised him already, his scar was a dead give away. "Harry Potter." Harry said waiting for the aha moment to occur. The first policeman in front of him just nodded and jotted something down on a small pad.

"Potter?" Harry jumped high. Officer Conrad suddenly appeared next to him. "Don't leave him for a second Jones! If anything happens to him we're in deep shit with the boss." The man hurried out of the room, leaving Harry with Jones who eyed him interestedly. Great. Harry thought. It'll either be Dumbledor or Voldemort coming in next then.

"Ah, you're the boss's son. Heard about you I have." The man suddenly said, moving closer to Harrys bed. "Is it true that you switched your old mans wand with a stick when he left for duelling session?" Jones asked trying not to laugh. Harry eyed him in puzzlement, switched who's wand?

"Your dad is going to give you a hell of a telling off when he arrives, Auror work is not for kids you know. I'm so happy I'm not in your shoes at the moment squirt." He laughed again shaking his head at a confused Harry. Harry was spared to make a comment as the nurse walked in with a cup of tea for Jones. She leaned against Harrys bed and soon they were talking about this and that.

Harry was so bored by their chatter he fell asleep without them noticing. When he next opened his eyes, a man Harry had only seen before in pictures and a magical mirror, sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Hello there." He said, giving Harry's face a once over with his eyes.

"Hi." Harry said back, with a lump building in his throat. His grandfather was sitting next to him, at least he thought it was his grandfather. "You're James's son, aren't you?" The man asked.

"How did you know?" Harry exclaimed, shocked beyond words. "You look just like him. Mind you, you look just like my son James too." Harry was now extremely confused. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. My name is Harold and it seems that I'm your uncle." A very strange silence occurred after that statement.

"I guess your father never mentioned me, huh? James and I had a bit of a disagreement, we haven't spoken in ten…no eleven years." Harry was still not over his shock. He hadn't known anything about any other Potters. Had his grandfathers' brother been alive when Harry was small? Did he have more relatives. A knock on the door interrupted their one sided conversation.

"Enter!"Mr Potter called. The short Auror Harry had seen leaving earlier, came in through the door. He looked uncomfortable. "We found your…" he stopped at the sight of Harry awake. "That is…could I have a word outside please?" after receiving a nod from Mr Potter, he exited the room quickly.

"I know that we're strangers right now, but I want you to know that you can stay with me until we've found your father. I know that James would love the company. You both look the same age. He's eleven by the way. How old are you Harry?" Harry, who finally got to know how old he looked, answered shyly.

"Eleven, sir. Well my birthday is on the thirty first of July." Harry corrected himself. He still didn't know what date it was.

"Oh, so it's your birthday in two weeks, that's nice." Harry nodded a little ashamed. He wasn't really eleven.

"I need to speak with Auror Ben Jones outside for a little while, I'll ask Auror Conrad to come in and keep you company again." Harry nodded, as a response to his grandfathers, no uncle's words. He could use a moment in peace. His newly made uncle, looked a lot like his father, it was obvious that the Potter genes were strong. He could actually need a moment on the loo, now that he'd been awake for a little while. He had made it as far as getting his feet down on the cold floor, before the other Auror entered.

"Hey there! Where do you think you're going?" he askedmaking Harry blush. "To the toilet, sir." The older man snickered at Harry's face, but helped Harry to the toilet never the less. "Just call for help if you need it."

Taking a deep breath in the toilet, Harry raised his head to look at himself in the mirror. He definitely looked like an eleven year old. It felt strange seeing himself that way again. He darted a quick look up on his forehead, nothing there. The scar was gone. What did that mean? He hurried with the toilet business before making his way out.

His grandfather was back already, he didn't look too happy. He didn't say anything until Harry was back in bed.

"Harry I have something to tell you…I'm sorry but they found the body of your father in one of the building near to were they found you." Mr Potter said in a shaky voice, looking close to tears as he sat on the edge of the bed. Harry didn't know what to feel. His grandfathers' brother had just been found dead. And Harry, who hadn't even known that the man existed until today, was supposed to be his mourning son.

He took a deep breath trying to think of something to say.

"Harry listen to me, I know that you don't know me or my wife. Nevertheless, we're family, and families stick together. Your father and I made a pact as children, to always look after each others families in case…well even though we've drifted appart I'd never turn my back on family." He raised his hands as if to stop Harry from speaking. Harry nodded mutely, he wasn't about to say no. Suddenly had a hard time breathing. It had just occurred to him that his grandfather was asking him to come home.

"When can we leave?" Harry asked, hoarsely. Mr Potter smiled sadly at him.

"Not much for hospitals and nurses?" Harry shock his head. "No Potter is. We seem to have a habit of getting into a lot of trouble though." His grandfather said.

"Um, sir! Did you find my owl? She's white, and my trunk and wand." Harry looked up at Mr Potter hopefully.

"I'm sorry Harry. But you didn't have anything with you. If we find anything you'll be the first to know." Harold said.

"What about my glasses?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes. He was tired, and had serious second thought about this time-travel thing. Even if it seemed to have worked in one way or another.

"We'll get you a new pair, Harry. Don't worry." Mr Potter grabbed a hold of his shoulder and gave Harry a gentle squeeze. Harry leaned into the touch and before he knew it, he was given a hug. It felt wonderful, just like he'd always imagined a hug from his father to feel. He honestly didn't care that it came from his grandfather instead.

Harry was still blushing when they left the hospital a while later, feeling a little childish but mostly pleased. Mr Potter had told him that they were travelling by portkey. They were accompanied outside by the other two Aurors who looked somber and Harry waved them goodbye, before grabbing a hold of the umbrella portkey they had been given. When they arrived to where ever they were going, Mr Potter put his arm around Harry's shoulder to help him keep his balance. Harry could see a big house with a massive garden surronding it when he finally got his bearings.

"Thanks." He said to Mr Potter. He really liked the feeling of his grandfathers' arm around his shoulder. It felt like he'd finally made it home.

"Harold?" a woman's worried voice called out when Harry and his grandfather stepped inside.

"Yes it's me, Edna." Mr Potter led Harry deeper inside the house. They meet an auburn haired woman in the living room. Harry assumed that it was his grandmother. She looked surprised at the sight of Harry, making it obvious that Mr Potter hadn't had time to fill her in on their new addition to the family. After giving his wife a hug and a kiss, they turned back to Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry for staring. It's just that you look so much like my son James. Well, except that your eyes are green, whilst his are brown." She was babbling. Mr Potter smiled slightly.

"This is Harry, Edna. My Brother James's son. Harry this is Edna, my wife." Mr Potter introduced them.

"James...James was killed yesterday in the attack." Mr potter said shakily making his wife gasp. She turned to Harry with teary eyes. "You poor sweetheart, don't you worry, you will of course stay here with us." She said pulling him into a tight hug. "And your mother? Is she..." Harry nodded and she trailed of looking even more distraught.

"I think some food for the growing boy might be good. He's spent the night at a muggle hospital." Mr Potter said after they'd stood there in silence for a while. "Yes of course, come along sweetheart." She led the way into the kitchen still holding on to Harry. Harry felt like crying for some reason but didn't know why. Mrs Potter gave him a pat on the cheek and started to prepare breakfast.

Mr Potter excused himself when Harry was seated and settled in, saying he needed to have a lie down. Giving his wife a kiss and Harry a hug, he soon disappeared upstairs looking glassy eyed.

Mrs Potter made a big fuss, about Harry looking much too thin and in need of a big breakfast. "My son, James could eat a hippogriff, and still have room for more." she laughed softly, clearly wanting to take his mind of things. Harry felt just at home with her, she reminded him of Mrs Weasley, being warm and open.

"I would not!" Harry turned so quickly in the chair he was sitting on, that he fell off at the sound of the boy in the doorway behind him.


	3. Not without pain

I don't own anything

Not without pain

It was his father! Harry couldn't move, he sat still on the floor, petrified. From what Harry could make out without his glasses, he and his dad looked like twins. They both had the messy hair, his father had a pair of glasses on and they both shared the same shocked expression on their faces.

"Bloody hell!" James said, sounding very much like Ron. Harry couldn't help giggling nervously.

"Oh Harry! Are you alright?" Mrs Potter asked smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine!" he answered and yawned. He was exhausted.

"Would it be alright if I had a short nap? I mean, I slept on the hospital, but…" Harry trailed of at the look of worry, growing on Mrs Potter's face.

"Hospital? Why were you in the hospital?" Harry gulped.

"Excuse me! Mrs Potter! Oh, hello Harry!" Ben, the Auror from the hospital had his head in the flames looking out of the fireplace.

"Oh, Hello Ben! How are you?" Mrs Potter asked immediately.

"I'm fine, Edna! Is Harold around? There's been another attack in the same neighbourhood, we could use some more help. There are some giants running lose at the place now!" Harry looked at the tired looking Auror.

"There's been another attack in Surrey?" Harry asked. The Auror nodded uncomfortably.

"It seems like you got out of there in the nick of time and that they weren't just after your father!" Both his grandmother and his father gasped behind him.

"You were attacked by giant?" James asked excited, he got hit on the head by his mother.

Mrs Potter had tears in her eyes and looked at Harry, with a look very much like the one Mrs Weasley had reserved just for him.

"I'll get Harold immediately!" she quickly left the boys in the kitchen with Ben, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Poor little boy!" she muttered under her breath.

"I'm James by the way!" Harry looked at the extended hand.

"I'm Harry!" he said shaking it, feeling strange.

"Ben! What's going on?" Mr Potter appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking tired but alert.

"Can you come over? There's been another one!" Ben said tiredly. Mr Potter just nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"I'll be back as soon as possible!" he said before leaving.

"Come on, love! I'll show you the bedroom!" James started to jump up and down behind Harry, pointing at Harry's back and then to himself.

"Shall I put you next to James's room?" She asked, seeing James antics.

"Yes mom, please!" James said in a whiny voice. Harry just nodded tiredly, he didn't care if they put him in the attic at the moment.

"James why don't you start eating your breakfast, whilst I show Harry his new room!" James looked disappointed, but sat down obediently at his mothers look. Harry smiled and gave a tired little wave, before following Mrs Potter upstairs.

"This is mine and Harold's bedroom, and here is James's!" she pointed at a door with a huge Quidditch poster on it.

"Here is the bathroom you will chare with James! And here is your room!" Harry walked in to a green room, there was no better explanation. The floor was in a deep forest green colour, the curtains had green leaf prints printed on them. The walls were done in a very pale green, looking almost white. The best part of the room, at least in Harry's opinion, was the huge bed covered by a green duvet. Harry yawned, feeling more tired than ever before. He could really do with an hour or two of sleep.

"Now then, Harry! If there is anything at all, that you need… please don't hesitate to ask!" Harry nodded. Mrs Potter gave him a tight hug followed by a hand messing up his hair. Harry could hear her sniff on her way down stairs.

Harry thought the room was nice, it had a very big window, showing of a lush garden. A bookshelf containing many books, stood against the wall close to the bed. Harry promised himself to have a look at the titles when he felt more alert. He fell asleep on top of the duvet without bothering to take of the borrowed hospital clothes.

"But he's been asleep for hours!" Harry awoke, hearing his father whining outside his door.

"He's been through a terrible ordeal James! His father was killed by dark wizards! You will let him sleep until he wakes up, now down stairs with you!" Harry couldn't help snickering, his dad was being scolded by his granny. It felt strange, but definitely bearable.

"Yes, mom!" James sounded disappointed, as he made it down with his mom. Harry slowly made it out of bed, wincing as his body ached. He opened the door and peeked out, it was empty. He could hear voices from downstairs, so that's where he headed.

"…won't be a problem! I talked to Albus and he's already in the Hogwarts record book. James must have sent in the application years ago." Harry felt bad for listening outside the door.

"So can he stay here? Can he, dad?" it sounded as if his dad was jumping up and down again. "Of course he's staying! Where else would he go, don't be ridiculous! He's a Potter!" Mrs Potter scolded.

"YES!" James screamed. Harry knocked softly on the door, before opening it. He was immediately hugged by James.

"We're going to have so much fun! We can tell people that we're twins and…" Mrs Potter tapped him on the shoulder and James quickly swallowed his words, looking afraid and busted.

"I mean…um…" he looked down on the floor.

"Sorry!" he finally whispered. His mother nodded at him. Mr Potter and Ben, the short Auror from the hospital were sitting at the table.

"Oh, Harry. Good timing, are you hungry?" Mr Potter asked him softly, smiling at his nod.

"Sit here Harry!" James was literally bouncing on his chair. Harry slowly made it over to the chair next to him, thinking that his dad reminded him a little of Colin Creevy.

"Are you feeling better now Harry?" Asked Mrs Potter, kindly. Harry nodded, having just taken a bite of food.

"You sure you're all right kid?" Ben asked looking at him.

"Yes sir!" Harry answered, after having swallowed his food. Mrs Potter came over with a cup of tea for him and ran her hand through his hair.

"Looks just like James's, just a little wilder!" She said at his look. Harry gave her a crocked smile, and took another bite. He hadn't realised just how hungry he had been.

"Did you catch any Deatheaters?" He asked between bites after a while, thinking back to the morning. His granddad had after all been forced to go to work again. The table had gone quiet, James was staring at him with big eyes. His face soon contorted in anger.

"Why is he allowed to know about your work? I WANT TO KNOW TOO!" James screamed, jumping out of his seat.

Mr Potter and Ben shared a look, ignoring James, as his mother was there scolding him for his outburst.

"Harry what do you know about Deatheaters?" Ben finally asked, casting a look at the now rapt listening James. Ben was no doubt sure that whatever Harry knew, it couldn't be much.

"I know that they are Voldemorts little mini…" Harry suddenly caught his tongue. Ben was standing up looking shocked. Mr Potter was staring open mouthed at him and James had fallen out of his chair. Mrs Potter had her hand over her mouth, as if to stop herself from gasping.

Harry cursed himself for saying Voldemorts name aloud.

"Sorry!" he said, looking down on the table.

"Where in the bloody hell, have you heard his name?" Ben finally asked in an angry voice.

"I've had prisoners under Veritaserum shaking at that name!" Ben yelled. Mr Potter nodded in agreement.

"It's just a name!" Harry muttered, they were making to big of a scene of it, in his opinion. The adults all shared a look. James however looked awed. Not only did Harry know about their work but he'd made the calm Auror Ben yell.

"Who's Voldemort?" James asked making his mother shake her head in worry.

A thought appeared to Harry, all of a sudden. Was the prophesy still valid? He didn't have the scar but did that mean he wasn't the one with the power any more, or was he going to be marked again. As far as Harry had understood, Trelawney had spoken before he was born. But he wasn't sure, it might have been after.

Oh well! Better take that when it comes. He thought.

"Harry? Where did you hear about the Deatheaters?" Mr Potter asked, Ben who still was standing in what appeared shock, was muttering under his breath.

"Well, they are kind of hard not to hear about!" Harry said, looking down on the table. He really didn't want to answer a lot of questions he didn't have a ready made lie for. He had thought that he'd be a sixteen soon seventeen year old. Not a little squirt of eleven…

"Harry did your father…did he speak a lot about this Voldemort fellow?" Harry looked at him confused. His dad?

"Oh you mean…"He Caught him self in time, he had almost said. Oh, you mean your brother. That would have been hard to explain, Harry thought. The adults and James, who sat gazing at Harry with star struck eyes, all sat waiting for a reply.

"Um…I guess so." He finally said, after thinking it through. He wasn't sure if his parents had said Voldemorts name, but he hoped they had.

"I need to go to the toilet!" Harry excused himself, he really wanted out of the room, and away from the questions. He heard James ask again who Voldemort was.

Harry was no doubt going to regret, having opened his mouth later. He did his best, to not run from the room. He quickly entered the toilet, locking it behind him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered. Why did he have to tell them all of that? He took a deep breath and just sat on the lid to the toilet, thinking. Why was he so tired? Did it have to do with travelling so far back in time? And he had changed! Shrinking must take a lot of energy. He wondered again, what could have happened to his clothes and things. And most importantly, Hedwig. He would have to ask about her again.

"Harry? Are you alright in there?" Mrs Potter was outside knocking on the door.

"Yes I'm fine!" Harry unlocked the door and let her open it.

"I'm sorry!" he said again.

"Oh, Harry! Nobody is angry with you! You just knew more than we thought you would." She hunched down on her knees, so that she came face to face with him.

"If anyone should apologise, it's the men! Really! To ask such questions, and after all you've been through!" she huffed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Come on, sweetheart! Why don't you and James go out for some fresh air in the garden?" Harry nodded and followed James, who had been hiding behind the door.

"No talk of you know what!" She called after them.

"So, um do you like Quidditch?" Harry asked, when they got to the door. James seemed delighted at the change of topic.

"Do I? Of course I do! I mean who doesn't. It's the best sport in the world!" he exclaimed happily. Harry nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm going to be a chaser when I get to Hogwarts!" He said with conviction.

"Seeker!" Harry answered James look. James was bouncing up and down on the small garden path they were walking on.

"Maybe dad will let us fly after tea! Oh, let's ask him now!" James said with a particularly high jump trying to reach a low tree branch.

"Um, couldn't we just stay out for a while?" Harry asked, not in a hurry to see the two Aurors again. They had made it as far as to a big tree, and Harry got seated on the ground without bothering to see if James had made it back to the house again or not. James, who looked a little disappointed, got seated on a hidden swing. He swayed in front of Harry slowly, kicking up speed with his feet.

"Dad said that you're going to Hogwarts too. It's going to be great! I just know it." he said in a happy voice. Harry who had closed his eyes, enjoying the cool summers breeze, just hummed in agreement.

"Master, it's said that we killed Auror Potter's brother today in the attack!" the man kneeling in front of him, looked twisted. As if Harry was looking into one of those funny mirrors at a funfair. He was wearing a dark cloak and a white mask covered his face.

"Good! The Potters will learn their place, following that Muggle loving fool!" Harry knew the voice that was coming out through his mouth.

"There was a boy!" the man said in a small voice, clearly not wanting to deliver this peace of information.

"He survived! He was found by muggles, and brought to one of their hospitals. He is with the Potters now! They say he's a Potter and..." A foot kicked the man hard.

"I believe I said to kill all, no survivors! How could a boy escape?"

"Master, I'm sorry! Please forgi…Ahh" Harry felt the effects of the crutiatus hit him, not as bad as he was used to but strangely painful none the less.

"DAD! Dad!" James was screaming in terror as Harry's body convulsed on the ground. "Harry hold on! Dad's on his way! DAD!" James was crying now, big tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he was holding Harry down on the ground trying to stop him from moving about.

"Harry! What happened? James come here!" James walked over to his father and was soon in a tight embrace, crying in shock.

Ben was kneeling next to Harry, who was starting to calm down. The connection had ended, but the pain seemed to linger longer than usual.

"I'm fine!" Harry said automatically.

"It was just a dream. I must have dozed of, I'm fine!" Harry couldn't believe it. How had he felt that? He didn't even have the scar left. He quickly felt on his forehead, nothing strange there.

"What's that there Harry? Is your forehead hurting?" Ben asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You are a little red there!" He said, touching Harry's forehead softly.

"That's it! Come on boys. We need to get you, Harry, to St Mungo's! I should have taken you there right away! Merlin knows what you could have been hit with?" Mr Potter said, standing up. He looked at James, who was pale and sobbing.

"Might as well take you in for a calming draft!" He muttered.

Ben helped Harry to stand, and had him to lean on him, as they walked to the house. Harry's legs felt like jelly, and he ended up being carried by Ben. James kept looking back at him as they finally made their way back to the house. Mrs Potter stood in the doorway, looking more than worried.

"James! Keep Harry company, we'll be in the kitchen! I just need to exchange a word with your mom." James nodded, and got seated as close to Harry as he could, he grabbed Harry's hand and stoked it. Harry felt a blush creep up on his face. It wasn't as if this was his first vision, he thought.

A short while later, the boy's heard voices approaching. "…screaming and clutching his head! Then he said he was fine!" the adults came in with a much younger looking Madam Pomfrey. "Harry this is Poppy, she works as a trainee nurse at Hogwarts. She's just going to have a look at you." Said Mrs Potter. Harry couldn't help but relax at the familiar sight.

"Are you still in pain?" She asked, lifting her wand. Harry shook his head and winced when it throbbed painfully.

"I see!" She said, sounding very much like he was used to hear her. He gave her a smile.

"Oh no! Don't think you'll get away by smiling! Where are your glasses?" She asked, after holding her wand over his head.

"Um…I lost them." Harry answered. Suddenly she gasped and looked alarmed

"He's been put under the Crutiatus curse!" Mr Potter nodded grimly.

"He was in the attack this morning!" he said, looking grim. Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "It's been cast on him within the last hour!" she stated, looking concerned.

"I need my bag! Where is it?" Ben hurried out of the room, to get it.

"I'm fine! I don't need any potions!" Harry tried to say. The adults didn't hear him though.

"The wards, Harold!" Mrs Potter was saying.

"The wards would have gone of!" Mr Potter nodded. Harry felt bad for not telling them it was a vision.

"It was just a vision! I have them every now and then!" he said, not wanting them to worry. "Vision?" Madam Pomfrey turned her attention on him again. Harry nodded, looking down on the floor.

"I'm not a seer or anything! It's just…" He trailed out, not really sure what it was anymore. The scar was gone, he shouldn't be having these visions.

"What are they about?" Ben asked. Harry was speared from answering, as Mrs Potter glared at him.

"Harry has had to answer enough questions for today!" she said in a dare-to-defy me kind of tone.

"Here you go! Drink this!" the potion he was handed by Madam Pomfrey looked disgusting. "Drink it!" Madam Pomfrey ordered, when he stared up at her. There was no question about whether or not she would force it down, if he didn't swallow it on his own. Harry took a deep breath and then gulped it down, making a face. Soon his vision got even more blurry and he slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Dumbledore

I don't own anything, so please don't sue.

**Headmaster Dumbledore**

Harry woke up feeling disoriented, he didn't recognise himself. He was lying on a big comfortable bed, surrounded by the colour green.

_BANG!_ The door to the room was slammed open.

"Are you awake, Harry?" Harry sat up with a jerk in the bed. Oh, yes. He was in his dad's house. Well actually, it belonged to his grandparents, as his dad was an eleven year old.

"Come on. It's morning." James whined, climbing up on Harry's bed and starting to jump up and down, making the bed creak. Harry yawned, it looked like James was having fun.

Harry looked up at the laughing James, and decided to join in on the fun. Soon they were jumping and laughing so hard, that Mr Potter decided to stick his head in. He was hit on the head by a stray pillow. He harrumphed to try to get their attention, but they didn't hear him. When a second pillow was thrown his way, he decided to take action instead.

Harry was the first one to be hit by a pillow, and James who was doubling up in laughter at Harry's surprised look, managed to avoid his, after falling down on the floor, landing on his bottom.

"Now then boys. If I could have your attention?" They both looked up guiltily at Mr Potter, who was looking stern.

"Last one down gets to help mom with the dishes." He said, turning in the doorway. James and Harry sped of and managed to win the race by pushing Mr Potter into a guestroom, using combined forces.

"Did you see his face?" James and Harry walked into the kitchen smiling, Mrs Potter sat at the table drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning boys. Did you sleep well?" They both returned her good morning and mumbled a muffled yes, between bites of toast. She shook her head at them. When Mr Potter finally got down, they both started giggling at the look on his face.

"Looks like I'm helping you with the dishes today, darling." he said before sitting down. Mrs Potter just shook her head.

A White and brown speckled owl flew in through the open window, with the Daily Prophet for Mr Potter. The front page screamed out:

_Major Deatheater attack in Surrey, yesterday. Many casualties._

Mrs Potter looked as Harry's face fell, at the sight of the front page.

"Maybe you should read that later, dear." she said quietly to Mr Potter.

"Oh. It's alright. It's just…did a lot of people die?" Harry asked, looking at Mr Potter, who folded the paper and nodded.

"The first attack killed most, the second one was anticipated by the ministry, so we managed to disrupt it." He answered Harry. Mrs Potter looked disapproving, but didn't stop her husband from answering Harry's question.

"Can Harry and I go flying after breakfast?" James suddenly asked, feeling left out.

"We'll see after lunch." His father answered. James face fell, he looked at Harry who was reaching for another piece of toast.

"Is it because of Harry? I mean, are you scared that he'll get another attack?" Harry turned quickly to look at James. His dad was looking worried.

"No James, but I would like to be present when your out there. I need to see the competition. Everyone knows that I'm the best Potter on a broom. James snorted and turned to Harry.

"You want to play a game of Gobstones?" James asked. Harry nodded and they hurried out after saying thank you and may we leave the table.

"Boys at that age." was all Mrs Potter muttered after them, her eyes were a bit moist.

Harry and James had changed their minds half way upstairs. James wanted to give Harry a tour of his room. After two hours, Mrs Potter opened the door to James's room and gasped.

"You two are not getting out of this room until it's cleaned! Is that clear!" she said before shutting the door. She even forgot to tell them what she had come for.

Harry and James looked around the room, it was a little bit messy. All of James's books were out on the floor, and it was a lot of books, because he'd wanted to show Harry his secret hideaway place. A small door was attached to the wall behind the bookshelf, it led to a small cupboard.

James had told Harry that he always hid his not-allowed-to-have things in there. Harry thought it reminded him a bit too much, of the cupboard under the stairs, it was full of spider webs.

The bed had been messed up, as they had had another pillow fight on top of it. They started with the bookshelf, lifting all of James's books back in, they then made the bed together, after having yet another short pillow fight. They were laughing heavily, when Mrs Potter looked in again.

"Good. I was wondering what you'd like for lunch? It will be made for twelve o'clock." she said, straightening the bedcover. They decided on shepherds' pie, as that was James's favourite.

It had been about an hour since Mrs Potter had been up the last time. Harry and James had moved to Harry's room. They were playing a heated game of Gobstones, James was the very humble winner.

"Ha! I won again! I am the best! Yes that's what I said!" he was doing a very goofy victory dance. Harry was lying on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks, laughing so hard. His dad was great fun, maybe a little spoilt, but he was after all not used to sharing, being a single child.

"So what shall we do now?" James asked, calming down."Mom said she'd be up when lunch is finished." Harry shrugged his shoulders, he was fine there on the floor, and he thought James had a little too much energy.

"Do you have any friends near by?" he asked, thinking about Sirius and Remus. James slumped down on the floor next to him.

"Yeah, my friend Frank. He lives just across the garden." Harry, who hadn't seen an end to the garden wasn't sure just how close that was.

"He's a Gryffindor." James added, sounding awed. Harry smiled at him.

"You want to be a Gryffindor then?" he asked, James sat up straight.

"Of course I want to be a Gryffindor. What else?" he said in an-are-you-mad voice.

"You want to be a Gryffindor don't you?" He asked, suspiciously. Harry nodded.

"I can't really see my self in any other house." He answered. James visibly relaxed at the answer.

"What. You thought I'd say Slytherin?" Harry teased. James looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well your dad did go to Durmstrang." He answered quietly. Harry blessed the fact that James was looking down on the floor. He was sure, that his face would have been revealing other wise. Durmstrang! A Potter!

"What are you two boys whispering about?" Mrs Potter entered the room, smiling at them. "We're going to be Gryffindors." James stated arrogantly. Mrs Potter had a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know James. I was a Ravenclaw, my self. So you never know." James looked horrified at the thought. Harry and Mrs Potter both burst out laughing at his face, James looked insulted, before deciding to join in the laughter.

"Come on boys. Lunch is on the table. Your father should be here soon as well." Mrs Potter said after a good laugh. They all walked down stairs, James and Harry chatting about Quidditch, until they were seated at the table.

"…could fly after lunch." James turned around in his seat at the sounds of voices coming nearer.

"Hello boys. Had a good morning?" Mr Potter came in to the dining room. Walking calmly behind him was Dumbledore. Harry choked on the drink he'd been sipping on. "Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed. Dumbledore looked very surprised at Harry's outburst.

"Yes, that is who I am. Have we met somewhere?" He looked searchingly at Harry, who was by now blushing heavily, he'd done it again, spoken without thinking first.

"Albus, this is my nephew, Harry. Harry, this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Harry nodded, looking down at the table, what was he to do? Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as they always had. Harry was certain that Dumbledore could read his mind if he wanted to. It wasn't as if Harry had learnt Occlumency from him either, last year. Maybe he just wasn't supposed to learn it.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore turned back to Mr Potter, and they were seated. Harry was surprised when they ignored him. He had been sure that Dumbledore was there to talk with him, about his vision. He blushed at the disappointment he felt, but at the same time, he felt glad that they ignored him. James, who was seated next to him, leaned closer.

"He's the headmaster at Hogwarts." he whispered, in awe.

"I know." Harry whispered back, taking a bite of the pie.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Nothing." they both said at the same time, starting to laugh. She looked happy enough with them laughing. They were soon engaged in a heated Quidditch talk.

"I heard you have a missing owl?" Dumbledore suddenly asked. Harry looked up at him in hope.

"You've found her?" he asked. Dumbledore looked a little uncomfortable.

"Alas no. But I'm sure she'll come back eventually." He said, looking sorry for having mentioned her. Harry slumped down in the chair.

"Have you had her for a long time?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"She was given to me as a birthday present. She was my first friend." Harry stated quietly. He was actually starting to believe that the things had disappeared whilst he was time travelling, but he couldn't ask now, could he. He would have his answer when they went shopping for wands.

"Harold told me you have had a vision of sorts and that it wasn't your first?" Harry suspected that this was what Dumbledore had wanted to ask of him, all the time. Harry rubbed his forehead unconsciously.

"Yes." was all he said, feeling uncomfortable. Usually Dumbledore knew these things, it felt weird having to tell him about something as commonly known as his visions.

"It's a strange gift." Dumbledore said. Harry twitched.

"It's not a gift!" he stated crossly, looking down on the table. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"I guess that it all depends on what you're seeing?" he stated, looking at Harry over his half-moon glasses. Harry rubbed his eyes, knowing what the professor was out after. He wanted Harry to tell him what he'd seen earlier.

Mrs Potter suddenly stood and walked over to him.

"Here Harry. I completely forgot to give you these, they will correct themselves after your eyes." she handled him a pair of glasses, it felt great to be able to see again. He saw Mr Potter look at his wife disapprovingly. She in turn just shrugged her shoulders looking innocent.

"I saw Voldemort, talking to one of his Deatheaters. They were talking about me surviving the attack. Voldemort used the crutiatus curse on the deatheater because, he'd given orders to not let anyone survive." Harry didn't lift his eyes from the table. It was so quiet around the table, that he could hear the others breathing.

_CRASH!_ James's chair toppled backwards. Harry looked up from the table and saw that they all were looking at him with shocked faces, James didn't even try to get up.

"You saw the man who killed your dad inside your head?" James edged away slightly. "That's sick!" he said. Harry looked down on the table. Great, his dad was now officially scared of him, Harry thought. Mrs Potter quickly stood up and walked over to him.

"It doesn't change anything, Harry. You're you, and it was only a vision." she said hugging him tightly, sending James a scolding look.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that _you_ were sick! Just having someone else, in your head." James said pointedly, Stepping closer.

"You had a vision about Voldemort?" Dumbledore finally asked, sounding worried.

"When did these visions start, Harry?" Harry who had been about to say, summer before my fourth year, caught himself in time.

"I don't know." he said instead. He buried his head in Mrs Potters shoulder, so that he wouldn't have to look Dumbledore in the eyes.

"I have never heard of any one in the Potter family having seer abilities, must come from his mothers side." Mr Potter said to Dumbledore.

"I am NOT a seer!" Harry exclaimed, deeply insulted. He was not at all like Trelawney. They all looked at him.

"I'm not! I've never had any other visions, except for the ones about Voldemort!" he said angrily.

"You only have visions about Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked immediately. Harry groaned. "I really don't want to talk about it." Harry shook his head, he was not saying another word. "Another game of Gobstones?" He asked James instead.

"Sure." James said, obviously taking Harry's side in this ping-pong game of words, between Harry and Dumbledore.

"Mom can we please leave the table?" he asked, politely. He and Harry left the silent dining room, after she gave them a nod.

Mr Potter came in to James room a little later asking if they wanted to go outside and fly. Both boys jumped up and practically dragged him out of the house.

Harry almost cried at the broom he was handed, it was so old. James was already up in the air waiting for him and Mr Potter was eyeing him.

"You have flown before haven't you?" He whispered so that James couldn't hear. Harry smiled and nodded.

Harry stopped examining the broom and zoomed off. It wasn't too bad he thought once up in the air. He had to get used to it though. He smiled at James and dived straight for the ground. He pulled up much sooner than he would have before, it could clearly go a little bit lower Harry thought. Mr Potter eyed him a little verily by now. James on the other hand looked delighted.

"I want to do that." He exclaimed. Harry felt a little nervous as his dad plummeted towards the ground. Luckily he rose before coming to close to the ground, he did look a little green.

"It's not as if chasers have to dive that often." He said in a puffed out voice. Mr Potter nodded vigorously at that.

"Where on earth did you learn to fly, Harry? Your dad was rubbish on a broom." Harry was glad that his grandfather said that as he might have said something later on.

"I don't know. Guess I'm a natural." Harry said modestly.

"Of course you are, you are a Potter after all." Harry had a guess he knew where James got his arrogance from.

They stayed outside until it was bedtime. Mrs Potter came in and gave Harry a good night kiss before turning the lights of and Harry had a real good nights sleep.


	5. Happy Birthday

I don't own anything!

**Birthdays and Wands **

Two weeks passed quickly and before Harry knew it, it was his birthday.

"Happy Birthday!" James boomed, right into his ear, effectively waking him up on the morning. Harry rubbed his eyes, before grabbing his glasses and yawning at the overly excited James.

"It's your birthday!" James said, as if afraid that Harry had somehow forgotten it.

"Aren't you excited?" James asked, jumping on Harry's bed, a new habit he'd gotten. Harry shook his head tiredly.

"I'm more excited about our Hogwarts letters arriving, they should be here anytime now." James fell of the bed with a bang.

"What! Our letters are coming today?" he asked, standing up and rubbing his bum. Harry nodded, falling back on the soft mattress. A rap on the window showed a barn owl. James whooped and ran to the window, throwing it up with such a force that he successfully knocked the owl of the windowsill it had been perched on.

"I killed it!" He wailed

"We won't be able to go to Hogw… oh! It survived." Harry started laughing, he'd never meet anyone like his dad before.

"Here you go. This one is yours." Harry accepted the letter handed over by James and opened it. He was however not looking at his letter as he opened it, he was looking at James's happy face.

"YES! I'm going to Hogwarts!" James swivelled round on the spot smiling brightly.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Mrs and Mr Potter stepped into the room smiling.

"Ah, you've received your letters. So what house are you in James?" Mr Potter asked. James, who had thrown the letter away on the floor, after reading it, suddenly dived after it.

"It says in the letter?" He asked, terrified. Once he had the letter in his hands, he looked scared of folding it out again.

"Oh, Harold. Don't be bad. Daddy was just joking, sweetie. It doesn't say what house you'll be in." James glared at his father.

"I guess we'll have to go to Diagon Alley." Mr Potter said shrugging at the glare he recieved. James practically flew out of the room, as if a bunch of dragons were at his heals.

"Not yet James! We need to get dressed and have some breakfast first." Laughed Mr Potter. James soon returned, looking sheepish.

"Shall I start with breakfast then?" asked Mrs Potter, smiling at Harry. James perked up nodding, quickly.

"I'll help, mom!" he shouted, speeding of downstairs. Mrs Potter looked alarmed, and hurried after him.

"Last time he 'helped' I had to order a complete new kitchen." she muttered as she sped of after him.

"Are you coming Harry?" Mr Potter waited as Harry climbed out of bed. Harry couldn't help feeling sad at not receiving his custom birthday letters from the Weasley's, Hermione and Hagrid. Mr Potter noticed Harry's sad looks.

"I know its hard Harry. But your father would have wanted you to have a happy birthday. You have been very brave since you arrived, but it is alright to feel sad." Harry couldn't meet his eyes, but he did feel comforted by the words, as they applied for what his friend would have wanted too. He nodded after a while, and together they made their way downstairs, where they could hear Mrs Potter scolding James.

"…Could have chopped your fingers of!" James was red in the face and stood nodding at his mothers words.

After withstanding James glares for a whole hour, Mr Potter finally led them to the fireplace. "To the Leaky Cauldron. I'll go first and your mother last." both boys nodded. Mr Potter disappeared in a green pillar of smoke, James soon followed. Harry grabbed a handful of floo-powder and stated the words very clearly, least he make a surprise visit at Borgin and Burkes again. He stumbled out in front of Mr Potter and James and was soon followed by Mrs Potter. "Gringotts then?" asked Mr Potter, looking at his wife.

"Oh, Harold. You know how I dislike those cart rides. I'll meet you in Flourish and Blotts." she said, looking questionably at the boys. James grabbed Harry and his fathers' hands and started to drag them towards the big building, leaving Mrs Potter to roll her eyes at his behaviour. They walked into Gringotts and Mr Potter asked them to stay close.

"Harold." A man called out. Mr Potter turned round and smiled, clasping the extended hand. "Hello Neville. Fancy catching you here." The two men started talking, clearly old friends. Harry was brought out of his state of shock, at hearing Neville's name, as James poked him in the back.

"This is Frank. He's a second year." James introduced, looking up awed at a tall, lanky boy. Harry was surprised, Neville and his father looked very alike. Frank Longbottom radiated self-confidence however, which Neville never had.

"Hi James. So you finally got your letter?" Frank asked, smiling brightly. James nodded quickly.

"Yes, we got it today. Its Harry's birthday today, you know." He said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Congratulations. You here with your family over the day?" Frank asked. James smile faded, and he quickly looked at Harry.

"Um, his dad kind of died. So now he's living with me." Frank looked genuinely sorry. "Sorry." he said. Harry nodded going red around his ears.

"Are you ready boys?" Mr Potter called out. The older Longbottom gave Harry a look, as they walked pass, Harry wondered what for.

"What does Mr Longbottom work as?" he asked Mr Potter on their way down to the vault. James who was whooping loudly didn't hear a word. Mr Potter gave Harry a surprised look.

"He works as an unspeakable, at the Ministry." They looked at each other for a while, forgetting where they were.

"With what?" Asked Harry finally. He did however, not receive an answer as they finally stopped, much to James disappointment. The vault was huge, Harry who had considered himself very rich, suddenly felt poor. The vault was stuffed with money and things. James was currently fingering a sharp looking sword.

"If you lose a finger, your mother won't let you down here ever again." Mr Potter warned him and James reluctantly stepped away from it only to start fiddling with a suit of armour. Harry looked around in wonder, where had all of these things gone at the time he had a vault, he thought to himself. He spotted a beautiful painting of Hogwarts in a corner of the vault, and a large tree planted in an enormous pot, growing what looked to be oranges.

"Come on. Better not let your mother wait to long." They were soon on their way back up. "What took you so long?" Mrs Potter asked as soon as she caught sight of them. "We meet Frank." James answered happily. Mrs Potter looked sternly towards Mr Potter.

"And you had to gossip didn't you? Really Harold, the man lives next door." She said and grabbed the money pouch. Soon their books were paid for and they made their way towards Madam Malkin's.

"No you can not have a dragon skin jacket, James!" Mrs Potter exclaimed as they entered the shop. James sat down on a bench to sulk. Harry however spotted another boy, reading a thick book.

"Severus darling, if you could put your book down for a couple of minuets and try these robes on?" A dark haired woman asked the boy. He scoffed, but placed the book down on the table next to him, and turned to face his mother. He seemed to notice that he was being stared at, as he quickly turned and sneered at Harry.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Harry who was at loss for words just shook his head and walked over to where Mrs Potter was talking to Madam Malkin's, he had been staring. The dark eyed boy continued to glare at him though. James soon walked over and nudged Harry.

"What is his problem?" he whispered, pointing at Snape's back. Harry shrugged and accepted the robes handed over from Mrs Potter.

"James?" Mrs Potter was looking around the shop for James, who seemed to have disappeared. Harry noticed that Snape's mom was searching for Snape as well. This couldn't bode well, Harry thought.

_CRASH_ A whole shelf stacked with clothing came crashing down. Harry spotted his fathers messy hair in the midst of the clothes, he was sitting on top of Snape.

"Take that back, you filthy little…"

"JAMES POTTER!" Mrs Potter bellowed, running over and pulled her son of the other boy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She Shrieked, James looked up at her in silent defiance. "OUT! Get out of here! Harold!" Mr Potter dragged the scowling James out of the shop.

"I am truly… I don't know what possessed him." Mrs Potter pleaded, Madam Malkin's who waved her wand and had all the clothes back in order just shrugged and Snape's mother seemed to just want to get out. Snape who was sporting a bleeding nose, glared at Harry as they quickly exited the shop.

"Oh, don't worry so much Edna. Boy are like that." Madam Malkin's said in a tired voice. "Why, I would never let Thomas or Jacob near the shop." she shuddered and made Mrs Potter smile half-heartedly.

"But the nerve of that boy." Mrs Potter muttered, glaring out through the window at a laughing James. Harry wondered what Snape could have said to make his dad punch him like that. After paying for the robes, they made it to the potions store and even had some ice cream. Harry shouldn't have to pay for James's troubles after all, Mr Potter said to a scowling Mrs Potter. James was given a very small portion of ice cream, which he seemed to enjoy anyway, much to Mrs Potter's disappointment.

"Wands next." Mr Potter exclaimed when Harry and James had finished of Harry's enormous portion. Harry suddenly felt as if the ice cream had turned into a block of ice in his stomach. What if his wand wasn't there? What if he wasn't given one at all!

A little bell went of, over their heads, as they entered the little shop. Harry thought it felt just as creepy as the first time he'd entered.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Potter. Here for a new wand? Whose is it this time?" Asked Mr Ollivander, looking grimly at James.

"We're actually here for James's wand today." Answered Mr Potter, James who was blushing looked up and meet Ollivander's glare.

"Is it already time? Finally getting your own, eh? Stop you from using your dad's now then." Harry was surprised, what exactly had his dad done to make Mr Ollivander glare at him that way. James was nodding quickly, as if afraid of being declined a wand.

"Let's see then, which arm…oh, hello! I didn't see you there. Who might you be?" Harry gulped, the man had a talent for creeping people out.

"Harry." He whispered. Mr Ollivander was looking between him and James and then to Mr Potter.

"My nephew." Mr Potter said calmly. Mr Ollivander nodded slowly.

"Well, James here first, eh. Better be over and done with it." He muttered, walking behind the counter to fetch some boxes. James soon found his wand, (Mahogany, 11 inches excellent for transfiguration.) and Harry felt his heart drop. It had taken him forever to find the right one the last time.

"Ah, Harry was it? Didn't have the pleasure of handing your father his wand. Which is your wand arm?" Harry lifted his right arm and waited for the tape measurer to make an appearance. Mr Ollivander came closer and Harry had a sense of déjà vu.

"Unusual eyes, you have. Such an emerald green colour." Harry stiffened at Mr Ollivander's words. Nobody had ever described his eyes as unusual.

"Try this one." Harry sighed, but grabbed a hold of the first of many wands to come.

"Tricky, tricky. Don't worry, we'll find the right one." Mr Ollivander beamed at him.

"Tell me a little about your self. It will help me determine which core that would fit you." Harry nodded, what was he supposed to say?

"His father went to Durmstrang. He's a good flyer, from what I've seen. And you had a wand already but it was lost, wasn't it?" Mr Potter said before Harry had the chance. Mr Ollivander looked closely at Harry again, he hummed.

"You were the boy that survived the terrible attack two weeks ago? I must confess on selling the wand responsible for all of this mayhem." Said Mr Ollivander.

"A very fine wand. Very fine indeed." He seemed to lose himself in thoughts.

"Flyer you say? Let's try these then." Harry was going through a new pile of wands, feeling frustrated as not a single worked properly.

"Not to worry. There are hundreds upon hundreds of wands here." Harry wondered if he was supposed to feel relived by that.

" You had a wand before you say. What kind was it?" Ollivander asked.

"Fhoenix feather..."Harry didn't get any further before the wandmaker hummed and walked off.

"How about, this one?" Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. He recognised the box. It was _HIS _wand. Mr Ollivander placed the box on the disk between them and slowly lifted the lid. Harry's breath got caught at the sight of the polished wood. They stood there in silence, just watching the soft candle light reflecting in the polished surface, the others forgotten. Mr Ollivander pushed the box forwards and Harry raised a shaking hand to lift it out of its box.

The moment he held the wand in his hand, a shower of red and gold sparks erupted. There was a blinding light and then nothing. The forgotten Potter's all stood with their mouths open. Mr Ollivander looked contemplating at Harry.

"Congratulations on being the chosen one." Harry looked up at him in suspicion. What did he mean the chosen one? Did he know?

"The wand chooses its owner, Mr Potter." answered Mr Ollivander. He walked around the counter and stood in front of Harry.

"That wand is very powerful, I'd be surprised if you didn't become great one day." Harry backed away at Mr Ollivander's words nodding, he kept a good hold of the wand, not liking the way the older man kept staring at him.

"Well...that was, eh… interesting." Said James, walking besides Harry towards the Leaky Cauldron where they were going to have a late lunch. Both adults nodded behind them and shared a look.

They were all happy and content coming home later on that evening. Harry thought it had been the best birthdays ever, he'd been with his family. That alone had been the best birthday present ever. Mr and Mrs Potter had surprised him with a present as they were walking past the pet shop, they had told him to choose an animal. Missing Hedwig, he had first thought of getting a second owl, but after being attacked by a small orange fur ball, he had settled for a cat. It resembled Crookshank so much, that Harry had decided to name it Crookshanks the second, much to the others puzzlement. The cat was at the moment chewing on Harry's trousers as he and James tried to get down stairs.

"Mom! Why aren't we allowed to bring brooms to…" James stopped walking, making Harry bump into his back and the cat skid on the floor. The reason for James abrupt halt was sitting on a chair by the dining table together with a pale Mrs Potter.

"Oh, hello again sir." James said, straightening his back to appear taller. Harry had a good guess as to why Dumbledore was there, but he decided to play clueless.

"Hi sir." He greeted the Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded in response looking grave. James looked between Harry and the man he regarded as unstoppable.

"What's up?" He asked when the silence got to long. Dumbledore smiled then, and shook his head at James.

"Sorry for being late, Albus. Ah hello boys." Mr Longbottom smiled, he and Mr Potter came walking in through the door behind Harry and James.

"Hey! You have Frank with you?" James asked looking hopeful. Mr Longbottom shook his head however and James shrugged.

"Well I guess Harry and I should be going then." James started pulling Harry towards the door.

"I would actually like a word with you Harry, if I may." Dumbledore said. James gave Harry a look that said, what-have-you-done now.

"Sure." Harry said, walking up to the table.

He sat down opposite of the Headmaster.

"Harry. I believe you purchased a wand today?" Dumbledore asked. James who was listening with rapt attention looked confused.

"What does Harry's wand have to do with anything?" he asked, forgetting just who he was demanding an answer from. Dumbledore ignored him however.

"The wand you bought is very special." Harry, who just felt a sharp twinge on his forehead, couldn't help wincing in pain.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Mr Potter asked worriedly. Harry nodded, before bending over in pain. The scar had never hurt this much, why did his forehead hurt now when the stupid scar wasn't even present? Harry thought, he had a very hard time making out that Voldemort was happy, so strong was the pain.

"He's happy about something." Harry said, turning to Dumbledore.

"Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward. Harry nodded, rubbing the spot where his scar had been before.

"Can you tell me anything else?" Dumbledore asked urgently. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes.

"No it's usually just these feelings I get. The visions come when I'm asleep." he said to the quiet room. He suddenly felt a gush of wind and opened his eyes to find Fawkes sitting on the dining room table. Dumbledore was writing something on a piece of paper. Harry walked over to the magnificent bird and started stroking his scarlet feathers.

"Hello, Fawkes. How are you?" he whispered, not noticing the shocked look he was getting from Dumbledore. Fawkes chirped a tune and made the pain in Harry's forehead lessen.

"You've meet Fawkes before I see?" Dumbledore said in a collected voice, Harry could see no surprise or any other feeling on his face. Dumbledore handed Fawkes the paper he'd been writing on and the phoenix left in a flash of fire, leaving one scarlet feather behind. Harry shifted nervously on his feet, he didn't dare look Dumbledore in the eyes.

"It is quite alright my boy. Fawkes has his own friends I'm sure." Dumbledore said comforting. Harry felt relived, he was Dumbledore's boy again. Dumbledore stood suddenly.

"I will see the both of you at Hogwarts, if not sooner. Harold, Edna, Neville." Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace after giving Harry one last look. Things had just become interesting, Harry thought with a shudder.


	6. Hogwarts

I don't own anything

**The Sorting **

James was jumping on Harry's bed again. Harry, who wasn't feeling awake enough to be in a bed mixer, slapped the bouncing boy in the back, with one of the pillows.

"Yes! You're awake. Daddy said I had to wait until you where awake before telling you." James said excitedly. Harry grumbled from under the pillow he'd dragged over his head.

"Tell me what?" James was bouncing on the floor now, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that James only bounced when ever near to Harry. Harry had laughed at him the first hundred times, but now, it was getting annoying.

"That we're going to…HOGWARTS!" James spread his arms out as if to illustrate the hugeness of it all. When Harry didn't react on James's big news he stopped bouncing. "Harry!" he whined, crawling into the other boys bed.

"I'm not allowed to wake mum and dad until you're up. And I'm starving!" Harry sighed, his dad was the master of whining.

"Pleeaasee…" Harry threw the cover away and followed the skipping James out of his room. After waking James's parents, the same way he had woken Harry up, they all headed down for something to eat, Mrs Potter kept sniffing, saying she had the beginnings of a cold. James who was being entertained with stories from his dad's time at Hogwarts didn't seem to be able to sit still.

"…and they are going to tell everyone what a good Gryffindor I am." James exclaimed happily. Harry and Mr Potter both rolled their eyes at him.

"You will be placed where ever you belong, James." Mr Potter said calmly, but James didn't seem to be listening, he had a dreamy expression on his face.

"Oh! Let's talk about other things!" Mrs Potter suddenly snapped, sniffing once again. Harry realised that she probably didn't feel like letting them go.

"Now, now dear. I'm sure that you'll enjoy having the house all quiet and calm, the kitchen to your self and most importantly… they'll be home for Christmas." Mr Potter said smiling at her.

"You'll be counting the days at the holiday, wanting to send them back. You'll see." Mrs Potter frowned, but James looked ecstatic.

"We can stay at Hogwarts over the holidays?" he asked. Harry shook his head at James's inability to see his mom struggling with the idée of letting him go in the first place.

"Of course not, James. Why would you want to spend Christmas away from your family?" Harry asked, maybe a little too forcefully. James looked at him surprised but Harry didn't feel sorry at all for his outburst. He had wished for a family to go home to during his years at Hogwarts. His Christmas with Sirius and the others at Grimmauld Place had been one of the best moments in his life. He stood and made his way up to his room, his father didn't know how lucky he was. Harry started packing his trunk and silently got dressed, a knock on the door revealed Mr Potter.

"How are you Harry?" he asked carefully. Harry shrugged, he had gotten a while to calm down, and his dad was only eleven after all. Mr Potter walked in and got seated on Harry's bed.

"I know that James is a little spoiled." Mr Potter said looking at Harry who wondered where this was going.

"Edna and I found out that we couldn't have anymore children after James was born."

Mr Potter said after a short silence. Harry didn't know what to say so he just nodded slowly.

"We're kind of hoping some of your calmness will rub of on him." Harry smiled to himself, there was no chance in hell that James would _calm_ down. Mr Potter started laughing at Harry's face.

"Guess not, eh?" He stood up pulling Harry up at the same time.

"We had better get ready. Edna will no doubt want to leave early so that she can give you boys a proper good bye." He pretended to shivered in fear, making Harry smile.

They were early at the platform, true to Mr Potters' guess. Mrs Potter was currently squeezing James for all he was worth.

"Mom! Stop it! What if someone sees you?" James looked crushed at the sight of Frank walking towards them with his parents. He finally made it out of his mothers' tight embrace and tried to get himself in order.

"Hi there James. Harry. How are you people doing? Are you excited?" James, who had been trying to look cool, in front of Frank, ruined it by jumping up and down.

"Am I? Of course I am! It's Hogwarts!" He exclaimed. Harry who got a shock at the sight of Neville's, Very much younger grandmother just nodded slowly in response.

"Ah, Harry, how are you?" Mr Longbottom asked and smiled nervously at him.

"I'm fine thank you sir. How are you?" Harry never got an answer because James started pulling his trunk away towards the train.

"James? It won't leave for another ten minuets." Mrs Potter called after him. James was ignoring her however, he seemed to be feeling that enough was enough. Mr Potter smiled. "Guess it's time for us to leave then Edna." Mrs Potter gave Harry a hard hug, sniffing loudly in his ear.

"We'll be back before you know it." Harry whispered to her and she nodded sniffing even louder. A loud hissing sound could be heard, James had thrown Crookshanks the second aboard the train, and he soon came back and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Come on already. Bye mom! Bye Dad!" He offered over his shoulders.

"Write!" His mom called back, before they boarded the train.

Crooky, as Harry had started to call the cat, hissed at the sight of James. The cat walked up to Harry and started to climb his leg, Harry who didn't agree with the cats claws, grabbed a hold of him and carried it to an empty carriage.

"I can't believe that I'm going to Hogwarts." James said excitedly, looking at Frank who smiled at him.

"Neither can I. Maybe I should write father and ask him to transfer me to Durmstrang." Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the boy in the doorway. He was blond.

"I can see right away that you'll be a looser, hanging with the likes of Longbottom." Frank flinched, making the blond boy smile.

"How is Daddy dearest? Heard he's as loony as ever." James flew up, obviously insulted on his friends behalf.

"James. Don't be silly, sit down." Harry said in a bored tone, looking at Frank who was trying to hold the younger boy back.

"Ah, the second Potter. At least your father had good schooling. You shouldn't hang around these losers, I can introduce you to the right people." Harry smirked at the words and the extended hand, like son like father, He thought.

"I think I can sort the right people out by my self, Malfoy." The older boy sneered at him before storming out of the compartment. James was looking at Harry with mixed feelings. "You know him?" He asked. Frank looked curious as well. Harry shook his head.

"Heard of him." he said vaguely, they didn't look convinced though.

"…Stupid blond!" A dark haired boy stumbled in and Harry felt his heart stop.

"Mind if I crash in here? There's a blond guy with an ego the size of Britain outside." He muttered. James who seemed to see a kindred spirit lightened up immediately.

"MALFOY!" they exclaimed after looking at each other for a while. They shook hand and soon sat next to each other talking in a hushed tone.

"Um, you want to take a walk? I could introduce you to the right people." Frank said, and winced at his own words. Harry gave his dad and Sirius a look and nodded. He would have plenty of time to get to know Sirius again, later.

After meeting half of the train and avoiding a boy from Hufflepuff (Lockhart), who according to Frank was a right git, they returned to the carriage only to find it empty.

"Anything of the trolley?" a young woman asked. Frank bought a small pile of sweets whilst Harry settled for a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. It didn't take long before Sirius and James returned, laughing loudly.

"…see his face?" Sirius asked James who nodded still laughing.

"Ah, Sirius this is my cousin Harry and this is Frank." Sirius looked at Harry surprised. "Wow! You look like twins!" he exclaimed.

"Think of the trouble you could make." James however just shook his head.

"My mum said she'd send me to Durmstrang if I got Harry into trouble." Sirius looked scandalised.

"Oh come on! Are you a little mommy's boy?" Sirius taunted Harry, who felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. James looked uncertain on what to do, and so didn't say a thing.

"I'm not. Since both my parents are dead it would be kind of hard to be a mommy's boy. Wouldn't it?" Harry spat, before exiting the now silent carriage, he didn't see Sirius shocked face.

To angry to look where he was going, he walked into a crying figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry stood and extended his hand to help who ever it was up from the floor. The person just glared at him though.

"You!" Snape spat, looking up at Harry as if he was a piece of rubbish. Harry didn't react on the tone, he was more shocked to see several bruises on the other boys face he also had a bleeding lip. Harry got his wand out, making Snape flinch. Harry realised that there was something wrong with his arm as well.

"I'm just going to heal that cut." Snape glared at him however and tried to get up from the floor.

"Didn't you get a good look before?" Snape exclaimed, making Harry look at him strangely.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked Snape confused, what did he mean with that. When the dark haired boy whimpered in pain grabbing his wand arm, Harry moved forward. He sneered right back at the other boy and carefully rolled the sleeve up. A huge cut across the arm made him swallow in disgust. He tried to remember what the healing charm was.

"Episkey." They both looked at the arm in amazement as the cut healed. Harry then performed the charm again on the lip, before Snape had the chance to object.

"Well, well. It looks like the little Potter boy knows his spells." Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" The blond boy just smirked, he would have said more if it hadn't been for a group of girls walking by. Harry saw his chance to sneak away when the blond was busy looking at the giggling girls. Harry kept himself away for the rest of the journey and only made his way out to change his clothes.

"Firs'-years this way!" Harry couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight of Hagrid. He made it over smiling.

"Harry? I eh…I'm sorry about Sirius, he didn't know about your mom and dad." James had finally found him. Harry looked passed him to see Sirius wringing his hands.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking down on the ground. Harry nodded feeling a little ashamed himself. James thumped Sirius on the back.

"See. Wasn't too bad was it?" he said to the now smiling Sirius. Harry sighed and stepped into one of the waiting boats, Sirius and James both climbed in after him.

Harry wasn't really feeling lucky about getting to see Hogwarts the boat way again. It had started to rain and James and Sirius were rocking the boat wildly.

Feeling relived, having the hard unmoving earth under his feet, Harry followed the rest of the students inside. Soon Harry and the rest, where waiting for Professor McGonagall to call out their names. Harry felt like he had a swarm of butterflies in his stomach, he was sure that the Professor would call him up, it was the hat he was worried about.

"Black, Sirius!" a very nervous looking Sirius made his way up to the sorting hat. It didn't take long before it shouted out Gryffindor. James was jumping up and down clapping his hands at Sirius. The rest of the students went by in a gif. Harry was surprised when a red haired girl made it up to the hat and was sorted into Gryffindor. He had completely forgotten about his mother being a first year as well. After clapping for Lupin, Remus. Harry started to feel a little sick.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" A short boy ran up to the sorting hat, stumbling before finally sitting down. The hat took its time making the boy tremble ever so slightly. Harry wanted to scream and curse the boy who was responsible for his parents being dead. He knew that the boy hadn't done anything yet, but he still cringed when the boy ran over to the Gryffindor table. What if it placed him in Slytherin? Harry thought, he couldn't live in the same house as all of those deatheater wanna-bees.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry froze, he couldn't do it. James gave him a push however and Harry came to his senses. He sat down on the stool and took a deep breath before Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Potter, eh?" The hat asked in a bored voice. Harry gulped.

"Oh! What is this? A Time-traveller, Hm…you used the Gryffindor turner…but it wasn't yours." Harry felt a shiver creep up his back.

"You can't tell anyone." Harry whispered furiously under his breath. The hat ignored him. "And what have we here? A Slytherin even?" Harry was by now shaking his head.

"Not Slytherin, Anywhere but Slytherin." the hat laughed in his ear, making Harry pale.

"Oh don't worry kiddo. I think I've found you a house and it's not Slytherin. I never put anyone in a house against their wishes." Harry exhaled, he felt light headed.

"Do feel welcome to make a visit, I live up in the headmasters office." Harry nodded slowly, not really interested.

"You're a nice little riddle." the hat said before shouting,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry made it over to the Gryffindor table on shaking legs. He meet Malfoy's intense gaze from the Slytherin table, and thanked his lucky star for not being sorted into the snakes house. The sorting went by in a blur after that, Harry remembered clapping as James was sorted. After that, he had no memory of the feast or walking up to the common room.


	7. Malfoy's

I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Mrs Rowling.

Malfoy 

After following Frank, and a red headed boy named Fabian, down to the Great Hall the next morning, Harry sighed at James and Sirius antics. Sirius was running back and forth with a basket, containing bread and James had a pitcher full of milk. Harry was contented with rolling his eyes at them until he heard a high-pitched scream. Harry quickly turned to see James looking horrified, he'd accidentally emptied all of the milk on top of another first year, a girl. Harry had to take a deep breath as he recognised the red hair.

"You…you, how could you!" Lily Evans screamed and rose to her feet, she quickly exited the hall, the Slytherin's were all laughing and pointing after her. Professor McGonagall swooped down on James and Sirius like a hawk. They were left standing next to the Gryffindor table blushing after loosing ten points each. James quietly made it over to Harry and sat down starting on his breakfast, Sirius who noticed that every girl at their table and the next had their angry eyes on James, narrowed his eyes.

"Why you little!" A blond haired girl tried to punch the smirking boy, he'd just emptied the juice pitcher in her lap.

"I'm soo sorry! Really I didn't…" The girl stalked out after snorting at his oh so innocent face. Sirius strutted over to James and they high-fived. Harry looked at them disgusted and was just opening his mouth to speak.

"That will be a week's detention, Mr Black!" Professor McGonagall handed them their timetables, her lips were thinner than Harry had ever seen them before. The boys were very quiet until she left.

"I bet that's a record!" Sirius exclaimed, he looked quite happy for someone who'd just received a weeks worth of detention.

"What is?" James asked, looking interested.

"Getting a detention on your first day of school." Both James and Sirius suddenly sported identical grins. Harry who didn't want get in on the trouble left the table.

"Gryffindor, eh? Maybe I was wrong" Harry turned, wand at the ready, when Malfoy stepped up behind him outside the Great Hall. The blond boy smirked at Harry's reflexes.

"What are you going to do? Hex me with a first year hex! I am so scared." Harry clenched his hand around his wand trying not to let the laughing Malfoy get to him. He turned and started walking away. A hand suddenly grabbed hard at his arm.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Potter!" Harry looked at the hissing Malfoy's hand and then up in his face.

"Don't mess with me Malfoy! You have no idea what you're up against." Harry spoke with such venom that Malfoy actually backed of in surprise. Harry sneered at him and walked away from the Great Hall, without looking back.

"What did he want?" Frank hurried along side Harry, who was walking in a rage towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Congratulate me on becoming a Gryffindor!" Harry snapped, Frank stopped walking, looking surprised and Harry felt bad for snapping.

"Look he just irritates me, I'm sorry for snapping at you." Frank nodded.

"I'm just surprised that he congratulated you!" he said watching Harry.

"He didn't exactly congratulate me." Harry said smiling crookedly and soon they were talking about the teachers.

Harry's first lesson was Transfiguration, much to Harry's joy. He really didn't want a Gryffindor/Slytherin class right now. He walked down to the classroom together with Remus, James and Sirius were still in the dormitory having a pillow fight. Harry had warned them about what lesson they had first, and with which teacher, but they had thrown a pillow at him making him shrug his shoulders. Be late then, he'd thought.

Sitting down in one of the front benches with Remus, he was startled when somebody's book bag pushed down all of his things from the table. Harry bent forward to find that his Inc bottle had broken and splashed black Inc all over his transfiguration book. He looked up to find a pair of familiar green eyes staring blankly back. He was faintly amused when he noticed them widen in shock.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! You're not him!" Harry had a good idée of what just had happened. His mom had no doubt been out for revenge, which now had backfired. Harry opened his mouth to say that it was alright and easily fixed, when Professor McGonagall stepped up and cleaned his book with a quick Scourgify, and a please stay after class Miss Evans. Lily sat down heavily next to Harry looking close to tears.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered. Harry felt bad for her and gave her a small smile, all the while his heart was beating fast.

"It's alright! It's as good as new." Lily looked at the book Harry was holding out to her and she slowly nodded.

"I'm Harry, by the way! James and I are cousins." Both Lily and Remus looked surprised at hearing that.

"I thought you were twins!" Remus exclaimed whilst Lily nodded. Harry smiled at Remus shaking his head, Remus looked so young was all that went through his head.

Ten minuets into the lesson the door banged open, Professor McGonagall pointed out two seats far away from each other and continued with her lesson. She looked beyond furious and this time both James and Sirius seemed to notice. Sirius sat with his head almost buried in his book and James was so low in his seat he was on the verge of disappearing all together. Never before could Harry remember a class filing out of a classroom so quickly, not even after double Potion with the Slytherin's. Lily, James and Sirius all looked a bit afraid when Harry looked back at them exiting the classroom. Lily made it out first, looking very relived.

"She took five points and told me to ignore them!" She told Harry and Remus, who'd been waiting for her outside the classroom. They made it down to the potions classroom just as another class came out.

"Good luck Potter!" Malfoy snarled as he walked past. Harry shrugged his shoulders at the blond boy. Lily looked nervous as Malfoy gave her a look, he didn't get to say anything though as Professor Slughorn stepped out of the classroom.

"Ah, here early are you? Come in, come in!" They walked in and got seated up front once again. Lily started asking questions reminding Harry forcefully of Hermione. He even felt his eyes water slightly. He missed his friends terribly, especially here at Hogwarts. Remus carefully nudged him after awhile, he pointed out Snape who sat glaring at Harry, felt like laughing, that glare was nothing compared to what Harry was used to from the future Snape. James and Sirius came walking in through the doors laughing, right before the lesson started, and Harry saw Snape's glare increase by hundreds. Probably born with it, Harry mused looking at the scowling boy. James and Sirius got seated behind a slightly nervous Harry. If they as mush as poked at him he'd give them hell. The look in his eyes must have warned them as they quickly moved further away.

"Good! I don't want to be seated anywhere near those…um." Lily suddenly seemed to remember whom she was sitting next to. Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders, as the lesson began he thought about how strange it was that his parents made it together in the end.

_BOOM_ Peters' cauldron exploded, leaving the boy behind it with huge eyes. Slughorn just laughed and patted the boy on the shoulder patronisingly before walking over to Snape's potion and awarding Slytherin ten points. Peter looked crushed but soon perked up when Sirius who sat besides him whispered something in his ear. Harry crushed the beetles in his mortal into fine dust, wishing it could be done to the chubby looking boy as well. By the end of the lesson Harry, Lily and Snape were the only ones awarded with points for their perfect potions. Harry thought it had been the best potions lesson ever and left for the Great Hall in a very good mood. The day passed quickly after lunch and Harry was surprised when he left the last lesson for the day without homework. So far he only had a Transfigurations essay to write, since his potion had been of such high quality. Lily and Remus who had stayed by his side through out the day started writing their essays right away.

"You're not going to finish your essay?" Lily asked when Harry had dumped his books up in the dormitory. Harry who wanted to take a walk to clear his mind shook his head. Leaving her with a disappointed look on her face.

When he reached the portrait hole, he came face to face with the laughing James, Sirius and Peter.

"It was perfect Harry! You should have seen his face." Lily who had walked after Harry to hear what the boys had been up to, scowled at James words.

"Seen whose face?" James looked down on the ground blushing as he recognised her. "Um…look, Evans. I um, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Lily didn't look impressed. "Who did you pester this time?" she asked still scowling. Sirius who stood looking from the blushing James to the scowling Lily narrowed his eyes.

"He said he was sorry!" Sirius defended his new friend, Harry closed his eyes praying for inner strength.

"So? I'm not forgiving him!" Lily spat back, making Sirius take a step back surprised at her temper.

"Are you going to let her speak like that to James, Harry?" He finally asked looking smug. Lily on the other hand looked worried at the possibility of losing her new friend.

"It's not really my problem!" Harry really didn't want to get pulled into their conversation and quickly left, leaving the whole group glaring at each other. When Harry got back from his walk James, Sirius and Peter sat on one side of the room, and Lily and Remus on the other. Harry shook his head and quickly dashed for the dormitory when Lily and Sirius stood up looking at him. Harry couldn't remember hearing about Sirius and his mom fighting, as far as he remembered it had all been between his parents.


	8. Quidditch

I still don't own anything!

Quidditch 

The week passed quickly and Harry found himself getting into the school routines. The lessons were sometimes ridiculously easy, but it was incredible how much he'd actually forgotten. Harry also found that he liked the potions class. It was really different from Snapes class. He guessed that it had something to do with the teacher, but he wasn't completely sure…

James and Sirius had tried to be on time and be quiet in Transfiguration, but McGonagall wouldn't stop eyeing them suspiciously every time they laughed or leaned close to whisper. She had after all not received a good first impression of them.

Lily barely looked at James if he was in the same room. He had tried to say he was sorry. In an attempt to smooth things over he'd given her some small bluebells. She'd considered forgiving him then, and the only thing making Lily not forgive him was the fact that the flower had turned into sticky strings of spaghetti in her hair, where she'd put them. She had once again stormed out of the Great Hall, whilst not only the Slytherin's but Sirius as well had laughed. James had confessed to Harry that he hadn't meant to make them turn back into spaghetti, He had then begged Harry to ask Lily to forgive him. Lily who happened to have walked past them at the moment just laughed and said she wouldn't forgive him even if he turned himself into a flower. James had blushed and walked over to Sirius who'd laughed at his face.

Right now James and Sirius were trying to discuss what they were going to do during the weekend. But as they both kept speaking at the same time they had a hard time understanding each other.

"We could transfigure a house in the forbidden forest and sleep there!" James suggested at last, but Sirius looked doubtful.

"I'm not sure I know how to do that." He said slowly, making James nod slowly thinking hard.

"I swear, how stupid can you get?" Lily muttered besides Harry eyeing the boys. Remus who was reading Hogwarts a history nodded absent-mindedly.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Sirius suddenly asked. Harry looked between Lily and Sirius. They were glaring at each other, whilst James was looking down on the floor.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe I'll go and say hello to the grounds keeper. His name is Hagrid and he seemed nice." They all looked at him surprised.

"What that huge man who took us here on the boats?" Sirius all but sneered.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Harry asked looking hard at Sirius.

"No, not at all, I just…he must be, eh, you know…" Sirius trailed out after noticing Harrys hard look.

"Harry can do what ever he wants!" Lily suddenly exclaimed, making Harry think she actually liked to fight with Sirius.

"I know that. Gees what's gotten your knickers in a twist?" Lily blushed angrily.

"Don't say that to her!" James shouted angrily. Harry sighed, here we go again.

"Don't defend me Potter!" Lily screamed at him, standing with her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to go outside." Harry suddenly said, Lily, James and Sirius all made to follow him.

"I don't want anyone fighting around me, is that clear?" Harry said in a tired voice. They all glared at each other. Harry didn't wait for an answer, he just grabbed a letter he'd received earlier from the Potters from the table. He hadn't had the time to read it yet and figured he might as well do that outside in the sunshine. It was quite a heavy letter, James had revealed that it contained sweets from Mr Potter.

They all made it out without any major incidents, it was quite tense though.

Harry who was walking backwards talking to Remus bumped into someone on the outside.

"Watch were your going Potter!" A voice drawled behind him. Harry almost groaned, he knew that voice.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Harry offered, being polite despite his better knowledge.

"Oh, one would think that having four eyes would help you see better." Harry smiled as if amused.

"Funny!" he said, giving a false laugh trying to get past Malfoy.

"Ah, ah. What's the magic word?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Get out of my way or I'll stuff that broom stick somewhere dark." Malfoy blushed red at Harry's comeback. Sirius was laughing hard behind Harry and James was trying to look cool messing up his hair.

"Shut up Potter!" Malfoy snapped and pushed past Harry rudely making Sirius and James block his way.

"Oh, please! Am I supposed to be scared?" Malfoy sneered eyeing them with disgust, whilst his Slytherin friends laughed. Sirius glared at him.

"Well, well, look what the little Potter has, must be expensive." Malfoy had ripped a broach of James's cloak. James who'd told Harry how much he loved that broach given by his dead grandfather, looked worried.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Malfoy smirked at James plea and got up on his broom hovering.

"Oh, I don't think so." He said. Harry who was having a hard time not rolling his eyes at Malfoy grabbed a hold of another Slytherin's broom and gave Malfoy a look.

"Oh, little Potty's got a broom! Come and get it then!" Malfoy taunted flying higher up.

Harry who was used to faster brooms than Shooting stars was pushing the broom for all it was worth making Malfoy frown in worry.

"Catch!" He called trying to divert Harry's attention away from himself, throwing the broach downwards. Harry zoomed after the broach forgetting everything else. He caught it well above the ground and handed the broom over to the shocked Slytherin boy. He walked over to James who gave him a hard hug, thanking him furiously whilst fastening his broach again.

"Something you want Mr Malfoy?" Harry turned to find a sixth year Gryffindor standing behind him, shielding him from Malfoy who had his wand drawn.

"I hope you weren't about to duel a first year student, with his back turned to you?" the Gryffindor boy said. Malfoy looked at an older Slytherin student who shock his head. The Gryffindor Quidditch team consisted mainly of fifth years and above.

"I'll get you Potter! Don't think you are anything!" Harry waved cheekily after the scowling Slytherin's.

"My name is Steven. I saw you flying, you want to be on the team?" Harry eyed him warily, noticing the Captain badge.

"I'm not allowed am I? I'm just a first year after all." Harry asked whilst James and Sirius were eyeing the Quidditch captain hopefully.

"Ah, small prints! You want in or not?" Harry nodded, barely believing his luck. James cheered slapping his back.

"Wait till I tell dad! He'll buy you a new broom! A Nimbus!" James exclaimed looking as if Christmas had come early.

"I can borrow your broom can't I?" James asked worriedly.

"You really shouldn't Harry! It seems really dangerous." Lily said, eyeing Harry worriedly. Harry, James and Sirius all eyed her as if she was crazy.

"Say no to Quidditch! Are you mad woman?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well I seem to be the only on worrying about Harry! You probably wouldn't care if he fell down and broke his neck, but I do!" James looked insulted by that.

"Harry means everything to me! He's like my brother!" Lily and James faced each other with glares ready to proclaim their devotion to Harry.

"Thanks guys! I didn't know you cared." Harry said smiling at them, making them both blush. Sirius couldn't help but snorting, he eyed Lily carefully.

"Look Evans! I'm sorry for arguing with you. You seem to have your priorities right, want to start over and be friends?" He asked giving her a winning smile with dimples and all. Lily looked uncertain but after giving Harry and Remus a look, nodded. She shook Sirius hand and turned to James who looked wide eyed at her.

"I forgive you." Lily said in a stiff voice, not looking too sure of it being the right decision.

"But you do anymore funny stuff and I'll try a shrinking spell on you and feed you to the caretakers cat!" She warned. James nodded, smiling as if having just won a brand new Nimbus broom for himself. Lily blushed at his antics and turned to ask Remus something about the protection charms covering the pitch.

Harry who remembered the envelope from the Potters, finally opened the letter he'd received smiling at Mrs Potters big, I miss you headline. He shared the sweets with the others and told them that Mr Potter had been arrested by an Auror trainee who'd started to cry once knowing who he had arrested. They all laughed at that wishing they'd seen it.

James and Sirius soon excused themselves saying that they needed to read up on something in the library. Harry's eyebrows rose at that, but as he didn't want to get caught with them he refrained from asking any questions. Lily opened her mouth to berate them but bit her lip in order to not say anything making Sirius smile at her.

"I'm just going to drop this of in the dormitory." Harry said after an hour in the sunshine, lifting his letter. He waved to the Gryffindor team who still were practicing.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall." He called out to Lily and Remus, who slowly made it towards the Great Hall whilst Harry made a run for the common room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry exclaimed as he entered the boy's first year dormitory. Peter was sitting on the floor in front of Harrys trunk.

"I…I'm just, eh I thought…" Harry pushed him away from his trunk.

"What is going on?" James and Sirius walked in finding Harry glaring at a sobbing Peter.

"He made me! I swear, I didn't want to!" Peter was sobbing on the floor uncontrollably.

"Who?" Sirius asked confused eyeing Harry.

"Ma…Malfoy! He said he'd hurt me if I didn't find some information on Harry and the Potters." Peter pointed at the scowling Harry.

"Don't touch my things again!" Harry threatened. James looked a little surprised at Harry's outburst.

"He didn't mean to do it Harry." He said.

"He should have told us or a teacher! Not bending to the will of a Slytherin!" Harry insisted angrily. He stalked out of the room vowing to find some good locking charms for his trunk.

"You alright?" Remus asked when he stormed in to the Great Hall.

"Just peachy!" Harry snapped piling some food on his plate jerkily. He took a deep breath and looked up apologetically at the confused Remus.

"I just found Peter going through my things. He said Malfoy made him." Harry said in a grumpy voice. It had to be Peter. Harry had tried hard to stay away from the boy.

"That's terrible. Why didn't he go to see Professor McGonagall?" Lily exclaimed, making Harry smile in gratitude.

"That's what I thought." Harry said shaking his head. Peter entered the Hall together with Sirius and James who seemed to be comforting him. He eyed Harry worriedly as if afraid he'd jump up and hit him. Harry told Lily and Remus about searching for a locking charm for his trunk and they agreed to help him look for it in the library.

"Oh, I just love looking things up!" Lily exclaimed once they were in the library. Harry was horrified to find that it was the same librarian as always. He smiled at her and received a suspicion glare in response.

"I don't think she likes me." Harry whispered to the others.

"Probably thinks that you are James." Lily suggested, making Harry nod in understanding. That would explain it. The librarian continued to glare at Harry until he came a little to close to the restricted area for her comfort.

"I told you to stay away from those books!" She screamed angrily.

"Oh you are mistaking him for his cousin James. This is Harry!" Lily hurried to explain.

"Who mentioned my name?" James came strolling in with Sirius and Peter in tow.

"I apologise Mr?" Lily nodded approvingly at the librarian.

"Potter, Madam." Harry said feeling silly, it was just some books.

"But YOU! Out of my library!" She ushered James and Sirius out of the room making Lily giggle in glee.

"I wonder what they did, to rile her up like that." Remus said curiously.

"Oh they probably did something stupid as usual." Lily said matter of factual. Harry snorted at her tone.

"I thought you were friends now?" He asked in a light tone.

"Friends point out each others faults too." Lily said innocently.


	9. Classes

I don't own anything.

Classes 

After a fun weekend of Quidditch practise and friendly squabble between Sirius, James and Lily, Harry felt up for another week of classes.

He found it hard to get up on Monday morning but after some breakfast he had woken up enough to make it over to Transfiguration.

Today they were making toothpicks into needles, which Harry felt confident he would manage. As such he didn't listen to McGonagall's explanation.

"Five points Mr Potter for a successful transfiguration." Harry turned to see James grinning proudly. He turned to his own toothpick. It had not turned into a needle, he gave it another jab.

"Mr Potter! I am amazed, a first year…well done! Ten points to Gryffindor." Harry eyed the pin cushion he'd made with contempt. He'd tried to make a needle not a pin cushion.

As it turned out Harry didn't manage to make a needle during the lesson, not that Professor McGonagall noticed.

"Harry that was really advanced!" Lily gushed as soon as they got out of the classroom.

"I didn't mean for it to turn into that! I was trying to make a needle." Harry snapped feeling angry with himself. How could he have forgotten how to make a simple needle?

Sirius and James told him to stop moping and be happy with the ten points he'd made them.

"Don't you go and lose them now!" Lily called after them as they hurried of, mumbling about other commitments.

"Honestly! They have no manners at all!" She said on the way down to their charms lesson.

"Today class we will be working on the different wand movements we will be using during our next lessons." Lily was hanging on his every word, this being her favourite class. Remus was making notes already as well, looking a little pale.

Sirius and James were making little paper balls which they shoot away onto unsuspecting students.

"Stop that!" Lily hissed when they accidentally hit her in the neck.

"Sorry, Lil's!" Sirius said smiling cheekily and winking his eyes, making Lily blush. James was eyeing him suspiciously and turned grimly to Peter who was seated next to him. Sirius was taken aback and sported a confused look on his face, when James dragged Peter out of the classroom without waiting for him.

"You do know that James likes Lily, don't you?" Harry whispered, making Sirius look even more confused.

"I know." He said back.

"You smiled at her…" Harry said trailing out. Sirius snorted.

"Just so that she wouldn't yell at me!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"James doesn't seem to think so." Harry parried making Sirius run to catch James up.

"What did he want?" Lily asked. She'd been talking to Professor Flitwick over by the teacher's desk.

"Oh, just asking if I wanted in on a prank." Lily nodded.

"You're not, are you?" She asked suddenly, looking worried. Harry shook his head and started walking towards the Great Hall, ready for lunch. They had Potions with the Slytherin's after lunch and Harry knew from experience that he needed all the energy he could get.

Harry was relived to see that James and Sirius had settled their misunderstanding when the potions class began. He was a little worried about the fact that James refused to meet his eyes but when Sirius gave him a smile he shrugged it of to him being embarrassed.

"Does anyone in here know what a bezoar is and where I can find it?" Slughorn asked gazing out over the class, eyeing Lily, Severus and Harry especially. Harry raised his hand and was quickly picked by Slughorn to speak.

"It is used as an antidote for poisons, you can find it in the stomach of a goat." Harry said, feeling extremely giddy by the fact that Snape was writing his words down on a paper, having not known the answer.

"Oh Ho! Well done sir, well done! Take ten points for that my boy, Very important to know about…the Bezoar that is." Slughorn started writing on the board, smiling brightly at Harry every now and then.

"How did you know that Harry?" Lily asked amazed once the class was over.

"Oh, his dad was a potions master. Pretty famous from what dad says!" James said off handily, making Harry stop mid step.

WHAT, no wonder Snape was on him about potions, Harry thought, scowling to himself. Angry that no one had seen it fit to tell him another thing about his family history, Harry stormed to the Quidditch pitch where he was going to have another of his practise sessions.

It went all right, although the captain and one of the seventh year girl chasers kept gushing over how such a little boy could fly in such a big way. Needles to say, Harry felt glad when he finally was sent back to the common room.

He sensed that something was of the moment he stepped in through the portrait hole. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"What?" He asked, eyeing his gang of friends curiously.

"Um, I'm sorry about talking about your dad earlier…" Harry eyed James confused.

"What?" He asked again, sitting down on a chair after yawning loudly, the practise had been extra hard as they had a game coming up soon.

"Are you not angry?" James asked hopefully, finally looking up at Harry.

"Look, I haven't got a clue about what you're talking about." Harry said eying the rest of them confused. Lily, who was seated next to James, patted James on the hand and stood up.

"Well since I was right and you were wrong, I'll just leave you boys to it. Goodnight." Harry gave her a weak wave, completely baffled.

"Mm, I think I'll do the same." Remus said standing up and stretching. He looked quite tired and Harry vowed to check up on what faze the moon was in, the next day.

"Why did you just leave like that earlier? I thought you were angry with me." James muttered uncomfortable from the sofa.

"James said that your dad was a potions master and the next thing that happened was that you stormed away without a word." Sirius explained as Harry kept looking confused.

"Oh! I wasn't angry with you…I just…eh…" Harry didn't know what to say. He was supposed to have known that being his son.

"It's all right! I was just worried that you were angry with me." James said relived, Sirius rolled his eyes and walked towards the dormitory stairs.

"You coming or what?" He asked over his shoulder, making both James and Harry rise.

"How was practise?" James suddenly asked, making Sirius turn around abruptly and walk back to them, he pushed Harry down on the sofa with an eager look on his face.

Harry had to tell them every detail of the practise before they finally let him go to sleep.

James vowed to make it onto the team for next year, he was smiling as he pulled the duvet up to his chin talking longingly about how good he was going to be. Harry felt himself snoozing of. He was surprised at the ease in which he fell asleep, it was almost as if he'd been hit in the head by a bludger and blacked out.

He shook his head as he suddenly woke up, feeling as if he had cotton wool plugged inside his ears. He tried reaching for his glasses on the bedside table but found that he couldn't move his arm.

Opening his eyes he felt as if he was going to be sick. The world was spinning around him in different colours and he kept hearing voices.

"…your son…about the boy?" Harry froze, he had bile rising in his throat but that voice was just too familiar to lose track of. He was having another vision.

"Master please…I beg…it's hard for him…" Harry felt unbearable pain spread through his body and guessed that he was under the crutiatus.

"…up! Please Harry!" Harry heard James call out for him, James was pulling at him trying desperately to wake him up. Sirius was standing behind him with huge eyes. Harry leaned over the bed and threw up, making Sirius wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Are you all right Harry?" He asked once he noticed that Harry's gaze was on him.

"No he's not! Can't you see that?" James snapped, patting Harry's hand worriedly.

"Was it another one of those…" Harry stopped him from continuing with a glare.

"Remus is getting Professor McGonagall." Sirius said, backing away from the bed thinking that Harry was going to be sick again. Harry noticed that Peter wasn't in the room.

"Where's Pettigrew?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he went with Remus, he scurried after him like a mouse running away from a cat." Sirius said snorting, Harry wasn't really amused. He'd been trying to keep an eye out for Peter ever since he'd found him going through his trunk, but the boy seemed to keep really close to James and Sirius. Harry was proud that Crookshanks the second didn't like him, it felt good knowing that he wasn't the only one. Harry had made James promise to not talk about the Potters near Peter, just in case Malfoy still was threatening him. This was just what Malfoy would want to hear about, him having nightmares or visions.

"Right, what's this I hear about blood curling screams?" McGonagall came in wearing her nightgown looking a little irritated having been woken up.

"Harry had a…ow, Harry?" Harry had smacked James hard on the arm, Peter was standing next to McGonagall.

"It was just a dream." Harry told the Professor, rubbing his acing eyes.

"It was not! He had another one at home this summer and Madam Pomfrey had to give him some medicine." James said moving away from Harry's bed.

"You should tell the truth, this is serious! Mum said that I had to keep an eye out for you in case you had another one." Harry nodded tiredly giving up, James looked worked up and worried and Harry didn't want to argue with him.

"Is this true Mr Potter? Should I be taking you to the hospital wing?" McGonagall asked, James was already pulling Harry out of bed, making Harry stand up to quickly. Harry went down like a sack of potatoes and would have hit the ground if it hadn't been for McGonagall's quick wand work.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing a little later, with Madam Pomfrey hovering over him.

"Is it the same as this summer, Mr Potter?" She asked making Harry nod.

"Well it looked all funny, and it was really short. James woke me up before it really had a chance to hurt too much." Harry admitted making her purse her lips.

"Did you have a healer that you went to when these attacks happened?" She asked taking out a note pad from a pocket.

"No, not really. It gets better after a while, I'm kind of used to them now." Harry said. She didn't look to happy about that.

"Didn't your…Oh never mind." She turned and produced a goblet of Calming draft.

"Here you go Mr Potter, if you could drink this." Harry eyed it wearily.

"Can't I have a dreamless sleep potion instead?" He asked making her shake her head.

"There not really good for you, it's very easy to get addicted to them. I'm sure that you can go back to sleep. Would you like me to stay?" Harry shook his head and eyed her disappointedly. It wasn't really that easy to go to sleep after dreaming about Voldemort.

The matron walked over to her office after wishing Harry a goodnight. Harry was awake for at least another hour trying to think about different Quidditch exercises before finally succumbing to his tiredness and falling asleep.

The next morning he was awoken by the matron and given permission to leave the infirmary. He meet James on the way up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Are you all right? What did she say? Should we write to mum?" Harry smiled shyly when James gave him a hard hug.

"I was really worried, at first you were just speaking and then your whole body kind of twisted around. It was really scary." James whispered into his ear.

"I really don't like them. The you-know-what." He said.

"Neither do I." Harry agreed. He was finally freed from his hug when Lily stepped out from the portrait hole.

"Oh what are you two doing up so early? I thought I was the only one waking up at this time." Lily eyed James who looked as if he'd been up all night.

"You haven't been up to trouble have you?" She asked sternly eyeing Harry's clothes. They were wrinkly and he had dirt on his trousers from the day before.

"Are you wearing the same clothes again?" She asked putting her hands to her hips, disapprovingly.

"Harry was sick yesterday, he went to the hospital wing." James said making her furrow her brows in worry.

"Did you have a cold? Are you better now?" She asked putting her hand on his forehead.

"Yes I'm fine now, just a little tired." Harry answered yawning.

"I'm just going to go up and change and then I'll be down with you guys." He said hurrying in through the portrait hole hoping to get away from all the questions he could see forming in Lily's eyes.

The other boys were all still sleeping when Harry gently entered the dormitory, he quietly grabbed a set of robes and changed in the bathroom trying not to make to much noise.

Lily and James sat speaking on the sofa when Harry remerged.

"Oh good, I'm starving!" James exclaimed when he caught sight of Harry. His stomach growled as if to agree with his statement. Lily giggled and pulled at them to hurry up. She had changed since the boy's apologise, she was still following the rules and had her occasional squabble with Sirius who seemed to like it when she huffed after him. But the change had been biggest in her approach with James, she could even ask him for help in transfiguration if she was having a good day. James of course, thrived in her attention and was constantly studying his transfiguration books so that he could be a step a head of her. McGonagall had eased up on her surveillance of James and Sirius a little as James had shown such good skills in her subject. She didn't after all want the boy to loose interest in her subject.

Harry was surprised to see most of the Ravenclaw table filled and half of the Slytherin's down for breakfast all ready. He was so busy inspecting the other tables that he missed McGonagall walking down from the high table.

"How are you feeling today Mr Potter?" She asked.

"I'm all right thanks." Harry answered her yawning again.

"You let me know if you need to have a rest later on." She said, surprising him, before walking back to the teachers table, Harry was annoyed to see the other professors asking her about him. Dumbledore sent him a searching look that Harry avoided by looking down on the table pretending to choose what to eat.

"I think the headmaster wants to get your attention, Harry." Lily whispered after a while making Harry turn towards the headmaster. Dumbledore's face seemed to ask if he was fine and Harry nodded.

"Too early…what are you doing up at this time?" Sirius asked tiredly before letting his head fall down on the table.

"Oh we're revising all of the work we've been doing so far for the surprise test we're having today." Lily said brightly, making Sirius eye them in horror.

"Just teasing. Woke you up though." Lily giggled at Sirius scowl.

"Revising…" He muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Oh! Are you all right now?" Sirius asked turning to Harry, he seemed to have just remembered what had happened the night before.

"What did happen yesterday?" Lily asked curiously eyeing Harry.

"Harry had this really bad nightmare, he was sick and all!" Sirius said, now completely awake, happy to know something that she didn't.

"Oh, that's terrible. Did you manage to fall asleep again? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine now. McGonagall took me down to see Pomfrey and then I kind of fell asleep later on." Lily nodded worriedly.

"Is there anything I can do? Oh, I know! You can borrow my dream catcher." Sirius looked amused at her.

"What's a dream catcher?" He snorted.

"Oh, I bought it on a garage sale, it's supposed to catch the bad dreams you have…" Sirius was by now laughing out right.

"There's no such thing as a dream catcher! Dreams aren't real!" Lily glared at him.

"If she believes in it then it must work!" James said forcefully ending the conversation.

Luckily Sirius decided not to keep pestering Lily about the dream catcher.


	10. Keep your eyes on the snitch

_I still don't own anything from the books!_

**Keep your eyes on the snitch**

_Sorry for taking some time updating, I've had a really nasty cold. Sniff…sniff… __Hope you enjoy! It's kind of fluffy, I guess…_

The weather was turning wetter as they neared the Christmas holidays. Harry couldn't really say that he looked forward to his first game against Slytherin by the end of the week, if the rain and the cold wind continued.

James and Sirius had launched into what they called their mission to spread joy. They had so far pranked three of the teacher and Merlin knows how many of the student.

As such they had constant detentions and angry glares sent their way, much to their amusement.

Harry had noticed that both boys had a small notebook in their pockets, were they wrote down their detention and the reason behind and how they had gotten caught.

Lily was constantly teasing them about getting caught and they had vowed to figure out a way to prank undetected.

Harry was actually surprised that they had yet to find any secret pass ways, to sneak into.

At the moment the two troublesome boys were sitting eating their breakfast in a rush.

"Are you two going to cause more trouble today?" Lily asked loudly, making both boys turn towards her.

"We'd never!" Sirius said offended, smiling cheekily.

"You'll just get caught again, you know that don't you?" She said in a smug voice. Sirius glared at her before eating the last bit of breakfast from his plate and started pulling on James to hurry up.

"Mate I'm starving!" James complained, grumbling when Sirius grabbed a sandwich roll and stuffed it in his pocket. They were soon out of sight, making some of the students fidget in worry.

"Do you think Professor Slughorn will mind that I wrote four inches more on that essay?" Lily asked Harry who shrugged.

"How many inches did you write Harry?" She asked again, looking down towards her bag on the floor.

"I don't know a couple." Lily sighed at his offhand comment and turned to Remus instead. When Lily and Remus rose to walk to class Harry followed them slowly, thinking about the up coming Quidditch game. He did feel a little exited at the prospect of a real game, even with the weather.

SMACK! His books fell down on the floor in a heap, someone had just run into him.

"Sssorry…"Harry grumbled at his luck, he'd been glad when James had said that Peter still was sleeping.

"It's fine." Harry snapped, grabbing his books from the floor. Peter who'd helped pick up some of the notes handed them over nervously before scampering of.

"Potter!" Harry almost groaned in defeat.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked rudely.

"You gone from this school! But I can't have everything, can I?" Malfoy drawled, smirking at his laughing crowd of friends

"Clever…" Harry said unimpressed, even Malfoy Jr could have come up with a better insult.

Malfoy stiffened, looking offended.

"You think that you're so special, don't you Potter?" Harry raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to answer to that statement.

"I have Potions next so if you have something intelligent to say, then by all means, speak." Harry said, enjoying the look of irritation on Malfoy's face, his friends waited for a comeback.

"Good luck with potions, I've heard all about your family's lack of talent." Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Oh I don't know, what do you think Professor Slughorn?" Malfoy turned quickly looking worried. Slughorn who had come up behind him was reading through a pile of essays.

"I'm sorry my boy, what was that?" Slughorn asked, looking fondly at Harry.

"My talent in potions?" Harry asked.

"Oh, one of my best students in a long time you are! Must be from your father. Mighty good Potions Master he was, regretfully never meet him. Heard of him of course, very famous in France!" Slughorn said as a matter of fact.

"I my self have an estate there, given to me by Partridge Winterborn, you know. The famous Botanic, taught him here at Hogwarts…" Harry smirked at Malfoy's furious face as Slughorn slung an arm over his shoulder and proceeded to lead him towards the dungeon. Harry was sure that he'd be smiling the whole day thanks to Malfoy.

Lily looked stunned at Harry's entrance, when he and the Professor arrived to the classroom together.

"Thank you my boy, always nice to catch up with ones students!" Slughorn boomed before sitting down at the teacher's desk.

"So tell me, who here has finished their essay?" He asked rubbing his hands together as if expecting some fascinating reading material and not just first year essays.

Lily and a surly looking Snape were the first to hand in their essays. Harry noticed that Snape looked gleeful when seeing Harry's thin roll.

"Ah Mr Potter. Been looking forward to your essay I have! Let's see then." Harry almost jumped out of his seat to take his essay back. The man wasn't going to read his essay out loud was he?

Not that Harry hadn't worked hard on it, he'd been surprised at the subject they were working on. They had all received a stack of papers which they had to fill out.

The question had been quite hard to answer.

Why must one never mix Knotgrass and Lionfish spine in a boiling cauldron of water?

It had taken him ages to find the right books and then longer to write it all out on the paper. It had been interesting though.

He'd found out that Knotgrass was used as a sweetener in potions but turned poisonous if mixed with water, not leading to death but working just as the draught of living dead only without any cure.

"Just as I thought! A perfect O, wish I could take the credit for teaching you."

Slughorn stated looking proudly at Harry, the other student just shrugged. With the exception of Lily and Snape.

"Right then, Partner up!" Harry was surprised when Snape sat down next to him, and sent Lily a shrug. She had just been about to move over to him.

"Any particular reason for honouring me with your presence?" Harry asked nonchalantly, whilst setting up his cauldron. He was curious, Snape had made no moves to offer his friendship since the school started.

"I like this subject and you're acceptable at brewing." Snape said putting his own things in order.

Always one for compliments, Snape was. Harry thought to himself.

"Good set up boys! I'm expecting a good potion from the pair of you." Slughorn said nodding to himself.

"What would you like us to brew, sir?" Snape asked, eager to start.

"Oh just surprise me." Harry smirked at the slightly panicky look on Snapes face.

"Let do a wit-sharpening potion." Harry suggested, making Snape discreetly look through the contents list in their book whilst Harry got the required ingredients.

"Oh it's not in there!" Harry offered as he sat down. He handed the blushing Snape the scarab beetles and dug through his book bag.

"Crush them finely and then add two drops of humid water." Harry ordered feeling extremely happy with himself, he was the boss this time. Snape sent him a glare but started working nevertheless. Harry found himself explaining the potion to a note taking Snape, having read through the potion on his hunt for essay answers.

"So, where are you celebrating Christmas?" Harry started at the question and looked suspiciously at Snape. Snape, who'd been very quiet so far, looked uncomfortable as if he'd forced himself to ask the question.

"With my relatives." Harry answered, slowly lifting the cauldron of the fire to have it cool down.

"Are you going anywhere special?" Snape asked, counting how many times Harry stirred the potion.

"I don't know? James mentioned Hogsmead, but I'm not so sure." Snape darkened at the mention of James who was sitting at the back of the room giggling with Sirius and Peter.

"How about you?" Harry asked once he'd added some more chopped up ginger root.

"I'm staying here!" Snape said forcefully and Harry nodded, remembering some of the things he'd seen in Snapes memories.

"James wanted to do that too." Snape looked horrified at the prospect of celebrating at the same place as James.

"Don't worry! He's not." Harry laughed, making Snape send him a mild glare. James and Sirius had pranked Snape a couple of days earlier, soaking him in water just before his lesson had started.

"Time's up! Hands away from your cauldrons." Slughorn ordered, Snape eyed their potion worriedly.

Slughorn walked around the room sometimes nodding and sometimes shaking his head. He came last to Snape and Harry, smiling even before he looked into their cauldron.

"What do we have here then? Very good boys! Not that the two of you would have the need for this particular potion, eh!" He said before patting Harry on the shoulder and nodding at Snape.

Snape almost sagged in relief.

"What? You thought we'd fail?" Harry teased Snape in a good mood.

"Well a Potter did choose it, I would have been able to fix it if wrong, no doubt." Snape said in a proud tone.

"Sure you would!" Harry said standing up. He had charms next and Lily was already tapping her feet impatient to be on her way.

"Harry what did you brew? Remus and I tried to brew a healing paste, but the Professor said we'd added to little Murtlap." Lily said sadly.

"A simple Wit-sharpening potion. Were you trying to brew essence of Murtlap?" Harry asked, making Lily eye him in awe.

"You're so good at potions Harry! When do you have time to read up on it all?" She exclaimed making him blush. James who was walking besides them at the moment sent Harry a hurt look, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Oh, for the love of…Lily! James likes you!" Harry said, making James squeak and drop his books on the floor in chock. Lily stopped walking and blushed crimson refusing to look up from the floor.

"Harry!" James hissed angrily, whilst Sirius eyed him with big eyes.

"Yes James?" Harry asked tilting his head sideways innocently.

"Oh, that was funny Harry!" Lily said faking a laugh.

"Now we really need to be on our way or we'll be late for charms and you know how I hate being late." Lily said hurrying past them.

"Now look what you did!" James snapped looking after Lily unhappily.

"She didn't even believe you." He added as an after thought.

"She probably likes you more than me. You're much more of a bookworm than me." Harry rolled his eyes at James's statement and started walking after Lily.

"I guess you'll just have to find her a better Christmas present than mine." Harry said as they got near the classroom.

"You've got her a present already? What is it? Did you get me one" James demanded to know.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Harry said entering the charms classroom. Lily appeared to be reading her book as they sat down but a small blush still lingered on her cheeks.

Harry reached over for the book she was reading so intently and turned it the right way round.

"Don't know how you can read upside down." He whispered to her, making her giggle.

"Harry!" James cried outraged. Harry turned and eyed James curiously. Lily all the while continued to giggle silently.

"You…you…" Harry smiled at James cheekily before noticing that Flitwick was waiting for them to calm down. Harry motioned for James to be quiet and pretended to be waiting for the lesson to start.

Harry was the first one out of the room when the bell rang. He was genuinely hungry and as the charms classroom was close to the Great Hall he could smell the food already.

"Are you serious?" Harry smiled at Lily's nervous face as she caught up with him.

"You haven't noticed that he likes you?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow. Lily blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"But he's so rowdy and he gets into all kinds of trouble." She rambled, before shutting her mouth nervously. Harry heard approaching steps and was joined at the other side by a furious James.

"That wasn't fair! You…you're playing with my emotions!" James snapped not looking at Lily.

"I thought we were brothers?" Harry stopped walking.

"Look if you don't tell her that you like her someone else will take her!" Harry said making James darken in anger.

"Who's been asking her?" He demanded, before remembering that she was there besides him.

"Eh…I mean…" James blushed and Lily smiled shyly at him.

"I…I do like you too." She said quickly before loosing her courage and running towards the Great Hall. James looked as if he'd been hit by a Hippogriff. He was gob smacked.

"Harry? Did she just…" Harry nodded and James Whopped in joy.

"She's my girlfriend now!" James was smiling like a loon.

"Really? I didn't hear you ask her to be your girlfriend." Harry said making James eye him in horror.

"But…Why would?" He turned and ran towards the Great Hall, leaving Sirius to stare after him in wonder.

"That is just disgusting. He actually likes her, she's going to hang with us and everything." Sirius said earning himself an eye roll from Remus. Sirius hit him on the arm in fake annoyance.

Remus winced in true pain making both Harry and Sirius eye him worriedly.

"You alright mate? You look a little pale." Sirius asked, worried he might of hurt the quieter boy.

"I'm fine, just got a cold." Remus said wringing his hands together.

"Er, you might want to know that I'm going home to see my aunt tonight. She's sick again and asked if I could come and see her. The Headmaster said that I could, I'll be back in two days." Remus suddenly rambled. Harry nodded not wanting Remus to feel pressured.

"She…she was si…sick last month as well wa…wasn't she?" Harry almost growled at Peter's stuttered question.

"Yes, Peter! Some people get sick more than once." Harry snapped making Peter flinch.

Sirius looked as if he was about to berate Harry for his harshness but a gloomy looking James exited the Great Hall just as they were about to enter.

"She said no." He whispered sadly, looking crushed. Harry eyed him in pity and curiosity.

"Do you mind if James and I take a walk?" Harry asked the others. They shook their heads looking worriedly at James.

"You going to sit with Lily?" Harry asked Remus who nodded.

"Come on, I know of a place." Harry led the morose James down to the kitchen.

"Where…How?" James was amazed, looking at the houself's bustling about around them.

"So, what did she say?" Harry asked once they'd been served ridiculously big portions of food.

"She said she was too young to have a boyfriend and that she wanted to wait until she was older." James said moving his food around on his plate.

"I don't get it. I mean she said that she liked me." Harry nodded, thinking hard.

"See it this way. She wants you to ask her again when you're a little older." James eyed Harry confused.

"She didn't say never did she?" James shook his head, looking hopeful.

"You're right! I just have to ask again." He started eating slowly, looking around the room.

"How did you find this place anyway?" he asked, Harry shrugged vaguely.

"I didn't know there was a kitchen down here." James commented eating some more.

"I bet there are loads of other rooms in Hogwarts that we don't know of. Secret rooms even!" James definitely looked happier than when they had entered.

"We should make a map of all the rooms!" James suddenly exclaimed excitedly, he gobbled the rest of the food down quickly.

"I have to tell Sirius." He muttered as they exited the kitchen.

"Sirius!" James practically ran towards the dark haired boy with a gleeful look on his face.

"I've had the best idée ever!" He announced before smiling at Lily.

"Are we older yet?" Lily shook her head in bemusement, and James sighed theatrically before pulling on Sirius.

"What did you say to him? He was really sad when I said we were too young to have a serious relationship." Lily said seriously.

"Nothing really." Harry smiled walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

"But you haven't had any lunch!" Lily exclaimed when they walked past the Great Hall.

"Sure I did! I had loads." Lily and Remus looked at each other confused.

"Come on! Don't you want to finish that essay on quadruple wand movements?" Harry asked making Lily hurry ahead.

After an agonising two hours of writing down the uses of quadruple wand movements, Harry felt relieved when they were approached by a grinning James and Sirius.

"Look! Look what I found!" James slammed a heavy book down on the table.

"You've discovered the uses of a book. Congratulations!" Harry said seriously making Lily giggle and James glare.

"No! It's a book on how to make magical maps." James stated proudly.

"Why do you need a book on how to make maps?" Lily asked confused, opening the cover of the thick book to reveal small spidery letters. Sirius eyed the text in horror, as if just noticing what James was asking him to read.

"You didn't tell them about the idée?" James asked in annoyance, Harry shook his head.

"I came up with the idée to make a map over all the rooms in Hogwarts." Lily still didn't look as if she understood.

"Why do you need a map over Hogwarts?" she asked, James looked at her in wonder.

"To be able to quickly get away if we're about to get caught after a prank, of course." He said as if it was the most usual usage of a map.

"And you're telling me this because?" Lily asked with a wicked glint in her eyes. James eyed her looking hurt.

"Because you're going to be my girlfriend of course. We don't have secrets from each other!" Lily blushed and couldn't hide the fact that she was smiling.

"Oh, that's why." She mumbled pulling out her Astronomy book. Sirius snorted at James smiling face.

"Well anyway, we thought we should make it special. We should charm it so that the names of everyone appear on it. So that we know who's approaching." Lily put her book down on the table.

"That kind of sounds interesting." She admitted making James smile.

"See I'm already rubbing of on her!" He laughed at Sirius surprised look.

"I wonder what charms you need to put on it." Lily then said pulling James's new found book over, making Sirius roll his eyes.

"She just wants to learn something new." He muttered, making James narrow his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with that! I like a woman with brains!" He stated making Lily blush and the rest laugh.

In between reading the thick book for directions on how to make a map and doing their usual homework load, the week went by without them noticing.

Finally it was Friday, the day before the big game. Harry was actually feeling a little nervous, he'd just been told that Malfoy was one of the beaters in the Slytherin team. Feeling certain that he would be visiting the hospital wing before the Saturday was over he'd jokingly asked Lily to prepare a hospital bag just in case. She had of course burst into tears telling him that it was really dangerous and that he shouldn't play at all. She had then produced a Quidditch book and pointed out that the seekers were among the worst injured players in the teams.

The boys had all groaned and Sirius had told James to explain the game to his girlfriend before she poisoned Harry in order to keep him of the pitch. Lily had then turned towards him looking scandalised and told him just how much she liked Harry and that she wouldn't even dream of poisoning him.

Peter just went on about what a shame it was that Remus would miss the game. Harry was feeling murderous. The boy was either stupid or trying to tell them that he knew something about Remus.

"What is it with you and Remus? You just won't shut up about him being away, it's not as if you spend time together or anything!" Harry finally snapped after once again hearing Peter mention Remus absence.

Peter looked shaken and excused himself and left the room. Sirius sent Harry a glare and went after him.

"Eh, mate? What is it with you and Peter? You're really mean to him." James said once they were alone.

"I've told you! I don't trust him." Harry said in annoyance, he did feel a little bad after yelling at Peter but he wasn't about to tell anyone that.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, McGonagall stood outside looking grim.

"Mr Potter I've been told that you've broken a school rule." She looked very imposing taking up the doorway.

"I didn't do anything! I swear, I've been here with Harry the whole time." James said worriedly, he'd laid of pranking as he didn't want to risk getting a detention during the game.

"Well I did look the girls' toilet, but they opened it after awhile!" He said looking at her with begging eyes.

"Please don't give me detention, please! I promise I won't do it again!" James pleaded. McGonagall looked thoughtful.

"Well as I wasn't her to berate you this time Mr Potter, I guess you'll get away with that little prank." James looked relived until he realised that she was there to talk to Harry.

"You broke a rule? When? And why didn't you bring me along?" James asked looking surprised and hurt.

"Oh, never mind that Mr Potter! Here you go, it came with the post. I just had to clear it out with the headmaster." Harry and James got big eyes as she pulled out a brand new broom and handed it to Harry.

"Do try to catch the snitch, I've been told that you are rather good." Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"It's from dad! He says that he arrested a thug the other day, oh and mum wants to know what kind of flavour she should make the Christmas pudding." James said reading the attached letter.

"Yes! We're going to the Christmas market here in Hogsmead on the 22nd. They have a real Hippogriff pulling a sleigh along." Harry eyed James confused.

"You know the animal that pulls Father Christmas along!" Harry felt a smile blossom out. So that's how he did it.

"Oh, wow! It's a Nimbus 1001! They're brand new, can I try it Harry? Please?" James was jumping up and down after finally focusing on the broom. He was still begging when Sirius and Peter entered the room, since Harry pretended to be too immersed in the letter to answer.

"Wow! Where did you get it from? What brand is it?" Sirius looked awed at the gleaming broom.

"It's a Nimbus 1001! And Harry's going to let me try it. Right Harry?" James pleaded.

Harry nodded making James whop in joy.

"Can I try it to?" Sirius asked looking excited at the prospect. Harry nodded again and James burst into a tirade on how important the broom was and how careful they had to be when flying it. Harry smirked at the thought of flying carefully tomorrow. James would no doubt cover his eyes in worry over the brooms safety.

That night Harry felt just as nervous as the first time he flew a broom, what if he didn't catch the snitch.

Morning arrived too soon in Harry's opinion, he'd had a hard time falling a sleep thinking of all the humiliating Malfoy could bring him.

"Come on Harry just a little bit of toast. You need the energy or you'll fall of the broom!" James was trying unsuccessfully to get Harry to eat something before the game whilst Lily looked as pale as Harry himself.

Malfoy who was seated on the other side of the room eating his breakfast slowly was smirking at Harry and laughing with his friends.

"Don't let him get to you Harry! You're ten times better than him!" Lily said after noticing Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins.

"Time to go Potter." Finally it was time to prepare for the game and Harry followed the team captain out of the Hall and out to the changing rooms feeling a little queasy.

"This it is guys. It's the squirts first game and Malfoy's rumoured to have chosen him as his practising target. I want all bludgers' to stay away from Harry! Got it?" The team mates all nodded and after giving Harry a comforting pat on the shoulder they entered the pitch.

"AND HERE'S THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM WITH THEIR NEW SEEKER POTTER. LOOKS A BIT SMALL, HE SHOULD! THE GRYFFINDORS ARE PUTTING THEIR HOPES ON A FIRST YEAR!" Harry glared at the girl commenting the game. He spotted James, Sirius and Lily up in the stands waving wildly at him. He gave them a small wave before positioning himself.

"Ah, how sweet, little potty thinks he actually has a chance." Malfoy taunted laughing with his fellow team mates.

One of the Gryffindor beaters raised her bat in warning, making Malfoy snort in amusement.

"Wow, you really have the girls fighting for you Potter!" He smirked. Harry just shrugged, Miranda was a really good beater and could probably knock Malfoy of his broom if she wanted to.

Finally the whistle blew and Harry dived to get away from the bludger hit straight at him. He groaned in annoyance as Malfoy gave him a wave.

Slytherin scored the first goal, making the stands erupt in cheers and groans.

"LOOKING BAD FOR THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM, LOOKS LIKE POTTER IS IN FOR A HARD FIRST GAME. THE SLYTHERINS ARE RUTHLESS TODAY!"

Harry was busy avoiding bludgers and Slytherins' at the same time as looking for the snitch. He spotted it once near the Gryffindor hoops but missed it after getting hit by the quaffle and saving a goal.

"POTTER'S WORKING AS A GOAL SAVER IN BETWEEN LOOKING FOR THE SNITCH." The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers and laughter.

"Good catch mate! Have you spotted the snitch yet? We don't have to be in a lead so just catch it when you see it!" Steven said flying past Harry who nodded looking around trying to spot the snitch.

Suddenly the world turned a darker shade of grey as the heaven opened up and heavy rain soaked them. Harry quickly cast an Impervius on his glasses to see better thanking Hermione for teaching him the spell.

He felt a sudden gush of wind and realised that he'd nearly been hit by a stray bludger, looking around he saw Malfoy smirking at him once again.

And that's when he spotted it, a glint of gold next to Malfoy's right ear.

Harry accelerated and headed straight for Malfoy who started to fidget, when Harry didn't veer away from the collision path Malfoy was forced to roll over to avoid a crash. The snitch made a sharp turn downwards and Harry dived sharply after it getting closer and closer to the ground.

The snitch finally evened out and Harry barely managed to straighten out much to the crowds' relief. There was a collective intake of breath when Harry veered out of the way of a bludger sent by the other Slytherin beater still eager to get a hit.

The Slytherin seeker had finally made it down to Harry's level, to join the chase and they were now head to head.

Harry grunted in annoyance when the other boy tried to push him of course and he made a sharp turn upwards when the snitch suddenly decided to change direction. It was obvious to all that Harry was the better flyer as the other seeker failed to follow Harry's sharp turn.

After avoiding a near collision with the Gryffindor beater, Harry finally stretched out a hand and slowly his fingers inched closer to the madly fluttering snitch.

The stands erupted in deafening cheers as Harry's hand closed around the snitch.

Harry turned with a triumphant smile only to double over in pain as a bludger connected with his stomach.

Perfect timing was all Harry thought before letting the world turn black. He could bet all the money in the world that the bludger had been in contact with Malfoy's bat the last before hitting him.


	11. Christmas blues

I don't own anything

CHRISTMAS BLUES 

I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Hope this one will satisfy you as well…

Having woken up in the hospital wing after Quidditch games before, Harry wasn't surprised at the huff he received from Madam Pomfrey when he tried to convince her that he was well enough to leave the ward.

"You have broken a rib, Mr Potter! You are not going anywhere!" Harry sighed in defeat, he knew from the tone she used it wasn't worth trying to plead, so he settled with reading the Healers weekly, which had been left on the table beside the bed.

"HARRY! I was so worried, they wouldn't let us see you!" Lily threw herself around his shoulders making Harry feel just which rib he had broken.

"Um, Lily? My rib is kind of broken and…" Harry didn't have time to ask her to let go before she flew of him with a horrified look on her face. He winced in pain and rubbed his chest.

"I told you! I told you this would happen. Oh, please tell me you'll stop this flying nonsense?"

"Nonsense? He bloody stole the show!" Sirius said gleefully next to her, smiling proudly at Harry.

"Malfoy's been banned for two games for hitting the bludger at you!" James said looking both happy and a little solemn.

"Knew it was him!" Harry exclaimed with a smirk. Lily looked disapproving at his non-existing anger.

"He should have been expelled for that dirty trick! It's supposed to be a sport!" She huffed in annoyance. Sirius smiled next to her nodding his head.

"Told him good she did. Went past all the teachers and poked him in the chest saying he wouldn't live to see another day if he as much as glares at you from now on." Sirius said smirking, making Lily blush. Harry laughed at the mental picture that conjured up.

"Too bad I missed it!" He said making himself comfortable on the bed.

"You're fine though aren't you?" James asked finally edging closer to the bed. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Had much worse happen! There was this time when I swallowed the snitch…eh, playing with my dad…" Harry said suddenly remembering what he could say and what he couldn't.

"Really!" Sirius said excitedly laughing.

"How did you do that?" James asked curious, but Harry didn't have to think up an answer as McGonagall entered the ward.

"I see that you're awake Mr Potter. How are you feeling?" She asked sending Sirius a stern look.

"I thought I sent you too Professor Flitwick!" She muttered, making Sirius hit his forehead with a loud smack, as if suddenly remembering something long forgotten.

"That's what I was supposed to do!" He said sheepishly before exiting quickly with a cheeky smile.

"That boy." McGonagall muttered closing her eyes briefly as if praying for mental strength.

"I'm fine Professor." Harry answered her question, wondering what kind of trouble Sirius had gotten himself into this time.

"You will be glad to hear that Mr Malfoy has been banned for the rest of the games including the final, in case Slytherin make it that far. It was an unsporting trick he played and he has as such been punished." Harry nodded contently and James whopped with glee, attracting Pomfrey's attention.

"Time's up! I want all of you…oh hello there Minerva, didn't know that you were coming by. The boy's fine, but he will stay here until tomorrow just to make sure he doesn't suffer from the concussion." Harry furrowed his brows at Madam Pomfrey's words. If he had a concussion it was a mild one, as he didn't have a headache.

"Hm, well we'll leave you to it. Come along you two, I'd better make sure that Mr Black has arrived for his punishment!" McGonagall said with a look at James and Lily.

"What did he do?" Harry asked quickly before they left.

"He sent a snake after Malfoy saying that they could comfort each other in their great loss! The screech Malfoy made must mean that he's afraid of his own house mascot!" James said laughingly before being led out by a scowling McGonagall.

"Not a laughing matter! Against the school reg…" Harry laughed as McGonagall's lecturing voice echoed after them in the corridor. A snake eh? Harry could think of at least a couple of tricks he could play with snakes. But the more he thought of it the more he wondered if he still had the ability to talk Parseltongue, he did after all not have the scar anymore.

Well he'd just have to check that out as soon as he was out of Madam Pomfrey's hands.

"You're uncle and aunt sends their love dear. I spoke to them earlier." Pomfrey suddenly said softly, surprising Harry. It took a second to realise that she meant Mr and Mrs Potter.

"Oh. That's nice! Thanks." She sniffed and straightened herself before leaving him with his magazine. He was bored out of his mind and looked around the room for something else to read, and spotted a small bag next to his bed.

Stretching forwards carefully he managed to grab a hold of a handle.

Opening it he snorted good naturedly. Lily must have prepared that hospital bag he'd asked for, as it was filled with a change of clothes, a book on charming paper and a stack of paper to take notes. Harry figured he didn't have anything better to do and opened the cover of the book.

The next morning he was awoken by Poppy who declared him healthy enough to escape her care.

"Don't you dare come back here anytime soon, you hear!" She called after him as he left.

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as Harry entered the Great Hall, and Harry couldn't help but sneak a look at the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat glaring at him.

"Good to see you alive and well Potter! Didn't think you'd make it." Steven, the Captain said jokingly.

Harry gave him a soft glare and got seated next to Remus who'd retuned from his aunt's sickbed.

"Heard you did well?" Remus asked looking curious.

"Yes, it was a hard game." Harry said with a bright smile ready to launch into the tale of how they beat Slytherin, already forgetting that he'd just exited the hospital wing.

"If Quidditch is too hard for you to stomach then maybe you should quit!" Harry smirked at Malfoy who'd appeared next to him.

"Not a good loser eh?" Harry asked, making Malfoy growl at him. The Gryffindors around Harry burst into laughter when Malfoy stormed out of the hall followed by his friends.

The rest of the term after the now famous Quidditch game passed quickly, and Harry couldn't wait to celebrate Christmas with his family for the first time ever.

When the time came for them to leave for the Hogwarts train, Harry couldn't help but feel happy to wave goodbye to the school.

Lily promised to exchange Christmas presents with them by owl and Sirius gave them a gloomy goodbye as he slowly trudged of to his parents.

James wondered if they should take Sirius home with them instead as Sirius mother started on a tirade as soon as he reached them.

But Mr Potter after a quick look, didn't think that Sirius parents would allow him to come.

It felt strange being back at the Potters house again. It looked ready for Christmas with a heavily decorated tree in the living room.

"Where are the presents?" James had asked as soon as they'd entered, making his mother smile.

"Not until Christmas eve, James!" She answered calmly as if having heard the question before.

"I'm not going to open them, just have a feel and a little shake…" James said innocently, making his father snort.

"Since when have you been able to not open a present as soon as you spot it?" He asked, making James shrug.

"How are you feeling darling?" Mrs Potter asked Harry who gave her a happy smile.

"Great! I can't wait to have a proper Christmas." He walked over to the Christmas tree and touched a hovering silver speckled miniature broom. He therefore missed Mrs Potter's worried look.

"Do we have any biscuits?" James asked looking hopeful. Harry turned as well, he wouldn't say no to a biscuit.

"In the cupboard, dear. But don't have too many, we'll have dinner in a bit." She called after them. After far too many biscuits and milk, James and Harry made it upstairs where they settled in James's room talking about the map.

Lily had borrowed a book on identifying charms that she thought could be helpful and James had taken a book on transfiguration.

"We need to keep the map a secret and be able to transfigurate it to something else if we get caught!" He'd explained at Lily's dubious look.

Harry had promised to continue with his book.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Mr Potter asked walking in.

"Oh just Quidditch, dad!" James said quickly, making Mr Potter smile.

"Ah yes, heard all about your game Harry, Well done!" Harry smiled, it had been a good game.

"Thanks for the broom! It was great." Harry said, smiling. It wasn't a Firebolt but as Malfoy had said you can't have everything.

"Yes Dad it was great! You should have seen Harry go!" James said proudly thumping Harry on the back.

"I had a go as well, but Lily refused. Can you believe that she thinks it's an unnecessary risk to fly? Mad she is!" James said making Mr Potter smirk, looking quite scary indeed.

"Lily eh? Who's that? Does my little jamesy-boo have a girlfriend?" He teased, laughing when James blushed beet red.

"No! But she will be, she's the girl I'm going to marry. You'll see!" Harry felt strange hearing that, had it been predestined all from the start?

Mr Potter smiled and shook his head.

"To young for that James! Wait a little while longer." James rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Not now dad, later when we've finished school silly!" He laughed.

"What will happen when you finish school dear?" Mrs Potter walked in and got seated next to Mr Potter, who smirked. James just shrugged.

"I'll get married to Lily." He stated as a matter of fact, making her smile.

"Oh, how sweet! Who is she? Is she a good girl?" Mrs Potter asked delighted.

"Of course she's a good girl! She's the best!" James exclaimed sighing at her stupidity. Harry laughed.

"James emptied a whole pitcher of milk over her, the first morning at Hogwarts." Harry said giggling whilst James sent him a glare.

"You did what, James?" His mother asked aghast.

"It wasn't on purpose!" James said in self defence, pleading for Harry to save him.

"He did apologise." Harry admitted, after letting James sweat for a moment. He didn't want to be to evil, so he forgot to tell them how James's flowers had turned into spaghetti in her hair.

After a nice dinner, where James complained on a stomach ache after eating too much, they settled down for the evening, with a board game. Harry and James being the undefeated winners.

The next morning James came downstairs starry eyed and with a disgustingly sweet smile on his face.

"Lily wrote me a letter." He all but whispered in awe, putting his elbow in his thankfully, empty bowl. He sighed dreamingly looking out into space.

Mr Potter, who couldn't seem to stomach James face expression at the early hour, excused himself for a moment. Harry could hear him laugh outside the door.

"What did she say?" Harry asked eyeing the letter held carefully in James's hand.

"Oh she just asked if we'd found anything interesting in the books." James said in a bored tone, waving Harry's question away as if disturbed.

"Then why were you so happy?" Harry asked perplexed.

"It's my first letter from her! I'll treasure it forever and then one day I can show it to our children." James said in a serious voice, sighing yet again with a smile on his face. Mr Potter who'd walked in hearing what the letter was about burst into laughter making James glare.

"What is it that's got you so amused this early Harold?" Mrs Potter asked, she had walked in carrying a list.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" James demanded. Harry tried hard not to laugh but Mr Potter's belly laugh was highly infectious and soon he too started laughing.

"HARRY!" James exclaimed aghast. But Harry couldn't stop and neither could Mr Potter it seemed.

"Really Harold what is going on? Did James play with your wand again? James?" Mrs Potter turned towards James with a scowl, making him scowl back.

"I didn't do anything! They're just laughing at my letter." James said in a hurt tone, holding up his letter.

"Sorry." Harry managed, his lower lip trembling in suppressed laughter. It seemed as if Mr Potter had managed to get himself in control as well.

"I'm sorry, it's just…well you're eleven and I hardly think…" He seemed to finally notice James serious face, Mrs Potter who was standing behind James sent her husband a warning look.

"Er…it's just really sweet." He finally said turning towards the tea kettle getting busy.

"Sweet?" James asked still looking grumpy. He turned towards Harry who quickly pointed at Mr Potter.

"I just laughed at his laughter!" He defended himself, trying hard to look innocent.

James sniffed disdainfully and finally served himself some toast, making his father sigh in relief.

"What do you say we visit the Hogsmead's Christmas fair today?" Mrs Potter asked once they'd all finished eating. James brightened up at once.

"Can I buy some chocolate for Lily?" He asked at once, making his mother smile with teary eyes.

"Such a gentleman you are James." She gushed, nodding towards him. Mr Potter said he had to get ready and quickly escaped the kitchen.

Harry and James were ready in no time and they were soon of. Harry who'd never heard of the Christmas fair in Hogsmead before was surprised to hear that it was famous all around Europe.

"Oh yes! We always go there before Christmas to buy the last bits and pieces and to hear the choir of course." Mrs Potter said when Harry asked if they had been there before. Mrs Potter nodded to several people and Mr Potter got stuck talking to friends.

"Here you go boy's, go find yourself something nice." Mrs Potter said when they reached The Three Broomsticks.

"If you need anything I'll be in here with a hot cup of Butterbeer." She said shivering slightly snow was slowly falling down from the grey clouds.

"Come on we have to find the chocolate first! What if they run out?" Harry didn't think it would as they were quite early. But he had to admit that it was far more crowded than he had thought it would be.

A group of uniform clad, giggling girls walked pass Harry and James, squeezing between them and separating them from each other. Harry looked around trying to find James, but he was hopelessly lost in the crowd.

Thinking that he'd find James eventually he walked around buying little presents to the people he liked.

"Really must have some chocolate." Harry turned at the word chocolate and spotted two girls belonging to the giggling mass that had separated him from James. He shrugged thinking that James would meet him there and started following them.

"I think he really likes me! What do you think I should wear, Billy? The red dress or the blue?" Harry thought the girl should keep quiet. She had a very high pitch voice making him wince every time she spoke.

"Oh, I don't know? You should ask the crystal. It never lies." The other girl said giggling. Harry rolled his eyes they sounded just like Lavender and Parvati going on about crystals and tea leafs.

"Did you know that Sophie's father wanted her to stop coming to school?" Harry was amazed at their amount of gossip and chattering.

"No! He wouldn't? Doesn't he know how hard it is to be accepted! Cassandra doesn't accept just anybody, you now!" The one Harry knew was named Billy said in a huff.

"Really, no wonder she's so hopeless! Her father must be crushing her inner eye." The other girl said with a giggle.

"You're not mocking Cassandra are you?" Billy said in a serious voice.

"No! Of course not! I was just…" Harry sighed in relief at the sight of a sign saying; Speck's finest chocolate. James had to be somewhere around.

The cue leading to the chocolate stand was enormous. It seemed that all of the giggling girls clad in the same red school uniform had made it into it. All of them giggling. If James wanted to buy some chocolate he'd just have to stand there himself. Harry thought, shivering at the thought of lining up with the girls. Some of them were already eyeing him and giggling. Harry sneered at them and walked to the other side of the stand where they couldn't see him. Harry read the name of the school from one of the girl's cloak. Cassandra's school for gifted girls, it sounded familiar for some reason. Maybe Hermione had mentioned it at some point.

"You should take the red one Lucia!" Harry almost covered his ears when the girl, Billy and her friend walked towards him. They had another girl with them as well now, giggling like mad.

"Well, well. What do we have here? All alone eh?" Harry grumbled, why not, he thought. It made his day perfect.

"What do you want Malfoy? Can't get enough of me in school? Now you look for me in the streets as well?" Harry asked, making the blond boy glare viciously at him. Malfoy moved forward and pushed hard, Harry fell towards one of the red clad girls who'd bent down to tie her shoes. The other ones were nowhere to be found.

"Sorry!" He muttered standing up not really looking at her, ready for whatever Malfoy was up to next.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord has approached… born and loved to those who will trice defy him... born as the seventh month dies…_" Harry turned so sharply at her voice that he slipped in the snow and landed on his behind. He didn't hear all the commotion suddenly erupting behind him, when a suddenly appearing James and Sirius sprung out from a corner, jumping on the surprised Malfoy, hitting him where they could reach.

Harry had eyes only for the girl sitting in the snow, still fingering her shoe lace, with a vacant look in her eyes.

"…_mark…"_

He couldn't hear all the words she was mouthing as the grunts and shouts behind him were too loud, but he knew of the word alright.

"…_Month dies…"_

"Oh, what's happening?" Harry blinked at her stupidly and she gave him a shy smile before quickly joining her friends who'd noticed that she was missing, they started giggling as soon as she made it over.

"Couldn't tear his eyes of you!" was the last Harry heard before they disappeared in the crowd.

"OH, THERE'LL BE NO'N OF THAT ER'E!" Harry started at the shout behind him. Turning he found James, bleeding from a cut lip, being dragged of a scowling Malfoy by Hagrid and Sirius in a fighting stance ready to fight some more. There was a large crowd of people looking at them and Harry wondered just what had happened when he'd had his back turned.

"What er'e you think yer doi'n?" Hagrid scolded, making James pout.

"He pushed Harry!" He defended himself, pointing at Malfoy.

Malfoy sent Harry a dark look before slinking between the people towards a Blond man, starting to whisper and point at Harry as soon as he reached him. Harry hoped that he hadn't heard too much of the Prophesy. Sirius suddenly smiled at Harry.

"Saw you were in trouble! We came as soon as we could!" Harry looked between Sirius and James and then up at Hagrid.

"Sorry! I was just waiting for James and then he came by and pushed me." Harry said looking down at his wet clothes.

"What did that girl say? The one with the power to vanquish who?" Sirius suddenly asked making Harry cringe. So they had heard a bit of it.

"Not here!" Harry hissed at him, looking around worriedly. Sirius just shrugged, not really caring.

"What was that my boy?" Harry felt like crying, why was this happening to him? What bad things had he done to deserve it?

"Professor! What are you doing here?" Sirius asked amazed, looking up at their Headmaster, clad in a red wizards robe decorated with fluorescent green hollies.

"Well I happen to be quite fond of chocolate buttons." Dumbledore said, offering some out of a bag. Harry took a deep breath of air trying to calm down as Professor Dumbledore and Sirius chatted. He didn't miss the look Dumbledore sent him and had a guess that he'd be seeing him later on.

"Are you getting some chocolate or what?" Harry snapped at James who was whipping away some blood from his lip with his hand.

"Nah! I got her this ever blooming rose for her." James said holding up a paper bag, looking happy.

"That was a great fight wasn't it Sirius?" James asked patting Sirius on the back. They both smiled at each other whilst the owner of the chocolate stand muttered about testosterones.

"Just wait till your mom sees you!" Harry warned making James look horrified.

"Gosh! I can't let her see me with this!" He exclaimed pointing at his cut lip. Harry who noticed that a boy around their age was playing with his wand, charming some Christmas bulbs to fly around his mothers head, turned towards the Headmaster who still stood near them talking to Hagrid.

"Um, sir? Can we do magic here? I mean without breaking the under age restriction?" James and Sirius both looked about to burst into laughter at the notion of them not being allowed to do magic.

"Ah, yes. The restriction doesn't start until the summer holidays." Dumbledore said in a matter of fact, making James and Sirius eye him in horror.

"What? But then how can I…" Sirius actually looked appalled.

"But I was going to…." James said at the same time looking destroyed.

"Now, now boys, there is still much time before the summer holidays." Dumbledore said in an amused tone, looking over his glasses.

"James, Harry! There you are! We've been looking for you." Mr and Mrs Potter said from behind them. James stood stock still, not daring to turn around least they see his bleeding lip. Harry quickly pointed his wand at James and healed the lip, he then smiled wickedly and suddenly James grew a long red beard. Sirius burst into laughter at James face. Mr and Mrs Potter walked around James to get a look at what had Sirius on his knees.

"Oh my! That really is quite Christmassy." Mr Potter said, he too pointed his wand at James and suddenly the beard was decorated with silver bulbs. James who saw himself in a shop windows reflection beamed.

"Take a picture! It's great, I want to show it to Lily!" Harry rolled his eyes, making Sirius eye him strangely.

"He's talked non-stop about her since this morning." Harry said, making Sirius smile.

"Yes, he told me that he got a letter from her." He said eyeing James who made poses for Mrs Potter's camera.

"Mm, she asked how we were doing on the you-know-what." Harry said after noticing Mr Potter listening in on their conversation.

"Anything you boy's would like to confess to before Christmas morning dawns? Never too late to repent." Harry and Sirius both shook their heads negative innocently, whilst James just looked secretive.

"Not telling, it's a secret!" Sirius groaned at James revelation.

"You don't tell your parents that you have a secret!" He exclaimed rolling his eyes.

The adults all laughed, making him smile sheepishly.

"Sirius, mum wants you to come now. Bessie and Nessie are coming remember!" Sirius scowled at the boy tugging on his arm.

"I'm coming when I'm ready, Reg!" He snapped, pulling his sleeve out of the boy's grip.

"I think we all need to be on our way. Would you like to come over for a cup of tea Albus? Or are you too busy?" Harry knew what Dumbledore's answer would be and had already resigned himself to the fate.

"A cup of tea would be perfect after all the action." Dumbledore said winking at James.

"Will you let Minerva know where I am Rubeus?" Hagrid nodded and soon Harry, Dumbledore and the Potters were on their way home to the Potters mansion.

"Ah lovely! Just what I needed in this weather." Dumbledore said smiling as he slowly sipped his drink. Outside the window snow was whirling around wildly, blowing towards the window glass. Harry wondered if he could possibly sneak up to his room without anyone noticing.

"So then my boys, how did your Christmas shopping go?" Harry sighed, Dumbledore was not going to let him of the hook so easily.

"Oh, great! Look what I got for Lily!" James exclaimed happily showing of his newly bought flower, he'd also got Sirius a new note book to write up their detentions in as his old one was finished. He didn't tell the adults that though.

"Very nice. How about you Harry? Did you get anything exiting?" Harry nodded glumly showing them the diary he'd got for Lily.

"So anything exiting happen whilst you were out and about?" Mr Potter asked making James finger his lip nervously.

"Nope, really boring." He said, looking away.

"James? I know when you're lying, me better than anyone." Mrs Potter said in a scolding voice, eyeing him warily.

"And why do you keep fingering your lip all the time?" James quickly put his hands down on his lap.

"Er…just exited about Christmas, wondering what presents I'll get…"James asked more than stated. Harry closed his eyes, not knowing what to do.

"There was this girl…" He finally said quietly, making Dumbledore look at him intently.

"Yeah! Harry was really taken by her." James teased. He then noticed the way that Dumbledore was listening to what Harry was saying and eyed Harry curiously.

"Is she someone special?" James asked looking at the Headmaster for some answers.

"She made a prediction." Harry said interrupting James, making Dumbledore nod as if expecting as much.

"A real prediction, but it's very rare to hear…" Dumbledore shushed Mrs Potter with a look.

"And did you hear this prediction Harry?" He asked, Harry nodded slowly.

"Part of it, the fight was so noisy." James looked at his mother in terror, she seemed to come to a conclusion and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Would you mind terribly if I asked you to recite the part you heard?" Dumbledore asked. Harry fought his inner voice which told him to nod his head and walk away.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord has approached… born and loved to those who will trice defy him… born as the seventh month dies…" James fell of his chair with a bang.

"What?" He asked looking confused. His parents shushed him.

"That's it! That's all I heard." Harry said, looking down on his hands. Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"Harry I must ask that you repeat this to no one." Harry looked up at Dumbledore as if the man was crazy.

"Of course I won't tell anyone! I don't want anyone to know that I have to…" Harry stopped his rant at the looks he was receiving.

"Oh, Harry darling! It doesn't mean that you…" Mr Potter put a hand on his wife's shoulder to stop her from moving forwards, he was eyeing Harry attentively.

"Harry? Is there something we should know?" Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"It's about me. I have to kill him or…" Harry had had enough, he pushed his chair back and ran out of the room towards the comfort of his own room. He heard James and Mrs Potter both call for him but he closed the door and found his own little hiding place. He had been exploring his room for a secret place to keep his secret things in. And he'd found a small room, hidden next to his window. It had a small desk and a charmed window letting light in, he'd filled the room with books he liked from the library and paper and pens so that he could write.

He had finally told them something. Dumbledore must surely realise that he was keeping more things from them. What was he to do?


	12. Merry Christmas

Chapter 12 

Hi there, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Christmas morning finally arrived, when Harry peaked out behind the curtain he was pleasantly surprised to find that the snow had stayed. The garden was a glittering mass of white snow.

A soft knock was heard and Harry sighed.

"Come in." He called and James popped his head inside looking a little unsure.

"Can I come in?" Harry nodded making James brighten up. Since the incident with the prophesy Harry had stayed up in his room berating himself for his slip up. Thankfully the Potters had all given him some space. Mrs Potter had however insisted that he come down for his meals every day.

Harry did feel a little better now, but the more time spent without anyone asking any questions made him feel as if he was waiting for his doom.

"What present did you get for me?" James asked bouncing on Harry's bed. Harry had to snort at the question. James had asked it a couple of times already.

"Not telling." He said making James shrug.

"I'll find out later anyhow. You want to go out and have a snowball fight?" James asked hopefully.

"What about breakfast?" Harry asked whilst pulling on a warmer jumper. James face split in a wide grin seeing that Harry was in on the fun.

"Oh, we always have Frank and his parents over for Christmas breakfast. They're not here yet though." Harry nodded and followed James downstairs.

"And where are the two of you going?" Mrs Potter asked from the living room doorway. James froze, every since his mother had realised that James had been in a fight she'd been a touch hard on him.

"Just out in the garden." He answered, giving her a pleading look, she bit her lip unsure.

"I'll ask your father." She said walking upstairs.

"Why does she have to ask dad? It wasn't that bad of a fight." James muttered, hanging his shoulders defeated. Harry just shrugged and sat down on the floor yawning.

"Just stay in front of the house James, if you go further it'll be no pudding!" James looked horrified at the prospect of not getting any pudding. Harry agreed, Mrs Potter had been cooking all day yesterday and the sweet smell had made his mouth water.

"We'll stay right outside all the time, we promise!" James said pulling Harry up from the floor. Mrs Potter eyed him seriously and he gave her a nervous smile.

"Promise!" He exclaimed before dragging Harry outside.

"She's really cross isn't she?" James asked confused.

Harry bent down and scoped up some snow.

"She's probably just worried about us, Malfoy heard the…the thing. He probably told his dad…" Harry said, throwing the snowball at a tree. James had an aha moment.

"So she's not cross with me? She's just worried that the Dark Lordy guy will come…" James smiled in relief, making Harry shake his head at him.

"You're relieved that Voldemort might come and kill us…" Harry snorted, making James blush.

"No! Of course not! But its Christmas day and she might take my presents away." James said, eyeing the house in worry.

"I really shouldn't have jumped Malfoy, mums still angry about me jumping Snape at the beginning of the term, but we saw him spying on you and then he walked up to you and we knew he was going to do something." James explained quietly, sneaking a look up at the house again, afraid that his mum might hear him.

"Sorry about that." Harry offered, making James smile at him.

"Don't be. It was great!" He threw a snowball up in the air and caught it in his hand where it splattered them both.

Harry threw a ball at James and soon they were at war.

They were finally settling down both of them cold and snivelling.

"Let's go inside." James said pulling of his soggy scarf.

SMACK James was hit by a snowball in the back. Harry turned and just had time to duck as a snowball zoomed above his head. "Frank! You're here, we can have breakfast and then it's almost time for presents!" James called and rubbed his hands together looking extremely happy.

"Frank! Lets go inside, we don't want your clothes to get wet." Frank nodded at his mother's stern voice and they all walked inside.

"Is that you James?" Mrs Potter called from the living room. James nodded even though she couldn't see them.

"Frank should be here any min…oh hello! Come in." the adults greeted each other and moved to the living room where a huge breakfast had been set up.

James, Harry and Frank loitered around in the hallway a little longer, chatting about presents.

"Boys we're waiting!" Mrs Potter said, hurrying them into the living room.

"Mm, I love your breakfast." Frank said as he loaded up his plate. Mrs Potter smiled fondly at him. Harry just hummed in agreement mouth full with food. Mrs Potter reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Did you go to the fair? I looked around but I didn't see you. Guess who was there though! Malfoy! He had a fat lip and didn't look too happy." Frank suddenly realised that the table had gone quiet. He turned to James who sat with his head bended down as if very interested in his food. Harry on his other side was pushing his food around on the plate and the Potters had gone quiet.

"Er, was it something I said?" Frank asked nervously.

"Of course not Frank." Mr Potter said eyeing his wife.

"Is there something special you're looking forward too from under the tree this year?" Mr Potter asked trying to break the silence. Frank who was more than eager to help nodded.

"Yeah there's this Auror badge, which tells the bad guys that they're messing with the wrong wizard. It's so cool!" Frank looked as if he would give anything for the badge.

"I want a broom." James piped in, avoiding his mothers face.

"A broom eh, have you been good enough for it?" Mrs Longbottom asked, making James gulp.

"I hit Malfoy and I'm sorry!" James exclaimed unhappily, looking as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Please don't take my presents away!" He pleaded to Mrs Potter.

"What?" Frank asked surprised.

"You hit Malfoy? At the fair?" He turned to Harry who nodded weakly.

"Oh, sit down James! Your presents aren't going anywhere, but if I hear about any other stunts like this there will be no birthday presents. Is that clear?" James nodded vigorously thanking her to no ends. Mr Potter started to laugh at James antics and the other adults soon joined in, making James sigh in relief.

"You hit Malfoy?" Frank asked again making James shrug uncomfortably.

"Enough of that Frank!" Mr Longbottom said giving Frank a warning look.

"Frank told me you got onto the Quidditch team, Harry. How is that working out?" Harry swallowed his food and turned to Mr Longbottom.

"Oh it's great." Harry answered.

"He's great!" Frank exclaimed, making Harry blush.

"Yes Harry could play for the England team when he's bigger." James stated proudly, patting Harry on the back.

"Maybe you could give us a show of that dive of yours that Frank keeps on mentioning." Mr Longbottom asked. Mr Potter nodded as well.

"Oh that boy can dive alright! Scared me half to death the first time he flew here." Mrs Potter eyed her husband with narrowed eyes.

"I thought you said that you flew really carefully, what with Harry's head?" She asked in a calm voice. Mr Potter looked a little worried.

"Eh, that is…er…" He stammered reaching for his hot tea. He took a large gulp and shrugged.

"I flew Harry's broom too, it's great! But I think Harry can do the diving part, it's a little to fast for me." James said smiling at Harry.

"Don't know where you get it from though. Your father was absolute rubbish on a broom, it took him ages just to get it hovering." Mr Potter said in wonder eyeing Harry. James eyed Harry too, afraid that he'd be insulted at the mentioning of his father.

"I seem to remember Poppy calling in to say that Harry had a broken rib and a concussion just a while ago." Mrs Potter muttered.

"But that wasn't Harry's fault! It was Malfoy's!" James exclaimed angrily, making his mother eye him in warning.

"He's been banned for the rest of the term." Frank said nodding at James words.

"It was creepy how you just fell down. Dumbledore stopped you or something because you didn't hit the ground too hard." Frank continued shivering.

"Cant remember a thing from when the bludger hit, so it doesn't really matter." Harry said shrugging. Mrs Potter and Mrs Longbottom both snorted at that.

"I thought there was a rule against first years joining the teams?" Mrs Longbottom asked.

"There is but Minerva asked if we thought he should be allowed and well…" Mr Potter suddenly turned towards his wife nervously.

"She did what? I thought you said that they had just made an exemption because he'd impressed the captain?" She asked in a dangerous voice.

"We can't stop the boy from playing now can we Edna dear?" Mr Potter asked nervously giving her a small smile.

"I would have liked to been asked for my opinion Harold dear." She answered in a sugar sweet voice that made James cringe.

"Do you want me to stop, Mrs Potter?" Harry asked, biting his lip and doing his best to look small and endearing.

"Of course not dear!" She answered smiling at Harry to reassure him. Harry felt James give him a kick under the table.

"Can we go up to my room, please?" James asked, halfway out of the chair. Mrs Potter nodded and the three of them were of.

"Clever Harry. Dad was so in for it!" James said laughing, Frank nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, my mum is the same. Never let her get a whiff that you're scared or you're doomed." He said looking as if he'd learnt that the hard way. Harry who'd meet Mrs Longbottom before nodded, he could definitely believe that considering how afraid Neville had been of her.

"What about your mum Harry?" James eyed Frank wearily and gave Harry an apologetic look.

"Sorry mate! Forgot." Frank said quickly remembering that Harry was living with James for a reason.

"It's alright. I don't really remember her, she died when I was a baby." James looked stricken at the thought of his mum dying.

"Must have been hard. What was her name?" Frank asked carefully. Harry thought for a moment but couldn't see how it could hurt to tell them.

"Lily. Her name was Lily." James eyed Harry who refused to meet their eyes.

"Have you had a go at you presents yet Frank?" James suddenly asked making Frank snort.

"Yeah right! They're probably being guarded by trolls or dragons." He said amused.

"What about you, any luck?" He smiled when James shook his head in negative.

"Did you know that we're forbidden from using magic over the summers?" James asked Frank who nodded.

"Yes, you get warnings if you do." James slumped in defeat.

"I was just hoping that it was all a joke." He muttered disappointedly. They had a game of Gobstones which James won easily.

"FRANK!" Frank jumped at his mum's voice and made a face.

"We're going to my aunts' house next. She's scary." He said as they followed him downstairs.

"Come on Frank stop dragging your feet." Frank stood up straight and his mother nodded pleased.

"Bye it was great seeing you." Frank said as he followed his mum out the door. Mr Longbottom was talking in a hushed voice with Mr Potter and handed him a letter.

"Bye boys! You be good now." Mr Longbottom hurried out to his waiting wife and they walked towards their house at the end of the garden.

"Now then boy's, are you ready to go and visit uncle Barnaby?" James groaned loudly whilst Harry felt confused.

"He's not really a Potter but we all call him uncle Barnaby." Mr Potter explained, making Harry shrug still confused.

"Now James I want you to be on your best behaviour. I will not have you causing any mayhem is that clear!" James nodded looking grumpy.

"Only if he behaves! He doesn't like me." James whined, making his mum roll her eyes at him.

"Well I wonder why? Could it be that you smashed his pensive into little bits or maybe it's because you stole his wand and put the curtains on fire!" Harry blinked and tried to keep a straight face. His dad had done what?

"Now, now Edna I'm sure James has learnt his lesson. And he is older now, besides it's been a year already. I'm sure Uncle Barnaby doesn't even remember last year's happenings." He gave James a hopeful look when saying this.

"He hates me!" James said pouting. Harry felt a little apprehensive about going, Mr Potter didn't seem to keen either.

They flooed to a Pub called; The Grump's pocket, where they where greeted by a round smiling woman.

"That time a year already is it?" She called out to Mrs Potter who smiled and gave her a wave.

"He's in right old mood the old man is. Thought you should know." Both James and Mr Potter groaned.

"Maybe I should stay here with the boy's? No need to aggravate the man more eh." Mr Potter said in a hopeful voice giving his wife a pleading look. She just snorted and grabbed him by the hand. Harry definitely didn't feel comforted.

They walked up to a large grey house on the top of a hill. It looked very imposing and dark.

"Eh, who exactly is this uncle Barnaby?" Harry asked, trying to keep the uneasiness away from his voice.

"Oh he was an old friend of my father. A bit of a hermit now but he used to be a really funny man." Mrs Potter said with a smile, obviously remembering back to her youth.

"Oh, Harry I forgot. You're not afraid of snakes are you? Barnaby is a bit of a snake collector." Harry shook his head.

"I am! I don't like snakes why do I have to be here?" James demanded to know, Mrs Potter ignored him however. They had reached the gate leading up to the house and Mrs Potter pulled at a cord hanging on the side. A houseelf suddenly appeared bowing to them, it opened the gate and led them up to the house.

Harry couldn't help but make a face as they entered the hall, it was adorned by snakes at all angles.

"Edna how kind of you to come. Harold, James." Harry eyed the man walking down the stairs in front of them. He was tall and broad, with a thick grey beard and green eyes.

"And who is this?" He asked gruffly, after glaring at the other Potter males.

"This is my…" Mr Potter started to say.

"I'm sure the lad can speak for himself, thank you! Can't you boy?" Harry gulped, he wanted to go home now.

"Harry Potter, sir." He said standing straight and holding out his hand. The man shook it with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Barnaby! Tell me boy, have you ever meet a snake?" He asked. Harry nodded, he decided then and there that he wouldn't let the man scare him.

"Yes sir, a boa and a Basilisk." He answered, making Barnaby gasp.

"A basilisk you say, eh…" Harry looked down on his hand which still was being held in a hard grip by the other man.

"Come and I'll introduce you to my friends." He dragged Harry towards another room. Harry looked back to see James and Mr Potter eye him in horror. Mrs Potter didn't look too alarmed.

"This here is my little friend's room." Harry eyed the room in horror. There were snakes everywhere, they where climbing on potted plants and slithering on the floor.

"_Watch out_ _gringo, thiss iss my territory!" _Harry looked down to see a bright green snake slithering past his feet.

"_Ssorry."_ Harry muttered quietly, careful that nobody else heard him. The snake froze and turned to look at him.

"_Eh, what did you ssay?" _It asked incredulously, slithering back towards Harry. Looking around Harry noticed that Barnaby was talking to Mrs Potter. James and his dad were at the entrance to the room being careful as to not cross the threshold. Harry bent down to get closer to the snake.

"_Look they don't know I can sspeak to ssnakess sso let'ss not give it away, pleasse." _Harry pleaded. The snake rose up vertically and slithered onto Harrys arm.

"_I have never met an sspeaker before, it iss an honour young masster." _it said wrapping it self around his arm as to not fall down.

"HARRY!" Harry turned at James's aghast voice thinking that a snake was near him.

"What?" He asked, James looked fine to him.

"You, you have a snake on your arm." James whispered in terror. Harry eyed the little thin snake resting on his arm.

"It's really small James." He said rolling his eyes.

"Found Izzy did you, she's one of the more poisonous snakes." Barnaby said proudly.

"_I am a He not a she and I refuse to answer to the name Izzy!" _Harry bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the snakes' voice.

"It's a boy." He said instead, making the others eye him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Barnaby asked, lifting his eye brows up high.

"It's not a girl it's a boy." Harry said eyeing the snake. Barnaby laughed.

"No wonder she won't mate with the big male then eh!" He said wagging his eye brows suggestively. Harry couldn't help but smile with him.

"_Tell him I wissh to be called Cessar." _The snake demanded.

"I guess I will have to think of another name for him then." Barnaby said still smiling.

"How about Cesar, sir?" Harry suggested quickly.

"Tell you what. Since you just cleared up the whole mess up with the snake I'll let you name him. Cesar it is!" Barnaby exclaimed happily.

"Now you must stay for a cuppa!" he demanded, making Mrs Potter eye him in surprise.

"You two! Stop loitering about and get in here!" Barnaby called to James and Mr Potter. They both eyed him in horror.

"Dad." James begged before being dragged into the room.

"If I have to do it, then you do to." Mr Potter muttered as they carefully made it towards the small table in the centre of the room. James whimpered at the large yellow snake resting in the middle of it.

"_Oy, fatsso! Move your bottom thiss iss a sspeaker and his brethren, have you no resspect!" _Harry snorted at Cesar's demand. The yellow snake lifted its head and glared at them.

"_Where iss thiss oh masster of uss all?" _It asked annoyed. It slithered up on Harry's shoulder and stared at Cesar annoyed.

"_I wass jusst getting comfortable." _It whined. Harry looked up at the sound of a gasp. James and Mr Potter both eyed him in fear. James's eyes were huge and he kept on shaking his head as if not believing what he was seeing.

"You're a good lad, Harry. Strong backbone I say!" Barnaby said handing Harry a cup of tea and a crumpet.

"Thank you sir." Harry said taking a sip of the tea.

"You're a family member then are you?" Harry nodded.

"He's my nephew." Mr Potter got out tearing his eyes away from the Yellow snake on Harrys shoulder.

"_Nice and warm thiss one iss!" _The snake commented, making Cesar gasp.

"_No resspect! Take no heed masster" _Cesar said in a stuck up voice. The other snake eyed Harry with its grey eyes.

"_You undersstand uss?" _It asked. Harry nodded slowly and heard Cesar sigh.

"_He can not reveal his power to the otherss!"_ He said flicking the end of his body in the other snakes face. The other snake sighed and slowly slithered down Harry's back and onto the floor. James feet shoot up from the floor and he soon had them under his bum.

"Do they have to be in here?" He asked, glaring at the snakes. Barnaby turned and glared at him.

"Where else would they be you naughty boy!" James shrugged uncomfortably and busied himself with looking around on the floor for any sneaky snakes trying to ambush him.

"Tell me Harry, which of your parents are encouraging your love for snakes?" Harry moved uncomfortably in his chair. He had no clue weather his supposedly father had liked snakes.

"Harry's parents passed away I'm afraid. He's staying with us and attending Hogwarts." Mrs Potter said quietly. Barnaby hummed and patted Harry's head.

"You'll be fine though boy, strong character! No worry's about you!" He said, sending a non caring James a look, making Harry cough on his tea.

"Well, you have been to generous Uncle Barnaby. We should be on our way, we're invited to the Bones for a quick tea before presents. James's face lit up at the prospect of getting his presents.

"Well that's a shame!" Barnaby said hitting his knee.

"We were just getting to know each other, you will come by again though won't you my boy? We'll talk about snakes and I'll introduce you to the others." Harry could only nod at the pleading look he received from Mrs Potter.

"Sure that would be fun." Harry said, giving the man a small smile. He wasn't too bad really, just a little too much. Barnaby nodded and gave Harry's head another pat, muttering about there being some hope for the Potter family.

"Well I guess I should take Cesar from you, doubt they'd let you bring him to school." Barnaby laughed, carefully detangling the snake from Harry's arm.

"_Ssee you gringo, I wass pleassed too meet you!" _Harry gave the snake a gentle caress before exiting with the others.

As soon as the door closed Harry was faced with two incredulous looks.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking? You touched them!" Mr Potter said aghast eyeing Harry in horror. James nodded vigorously from besides him.

"Really, stop it you two. I think it's great that uncle Barnaby has someone who shares his interest.

"Interest! Its snakes!" Mr Potter said shivering in disgust. Once again James nodded.

"Well I guess it did look kind of cool…" James suddenly said, eyeing Harry.

"Was it cold?" He asked and Harry shrugged.

"A little I guess." Mr Potter eyed James in Horror.

"You will never touch a snake, is that understood!" He demanded, James just shrugged. Mrs Potter dragged her husband back down to the pub berating him.

"You were gone for quite a while, was starting to get a little worried I was." The same lady they'd seen coming in was standing by the bar wiping the counter.

"Oh he took a liking to Harry here." Mrs Potter called before pushing Mr Potter towards the fireplace.

"Really?" She looked at Harry in awe, making him twitch.

"Never in a million years would I have thought…" She muttered, and spat on the counter and polished it shiny.

"Come along then Harry. Time to go, we were here longer than usual." Harry made it over to the fireplace and soon they were back at the Potters.

"Right! Boys get changed, we're leaving in twenty minutes. Put on your fancy robes." James dragged Harry up stairs.

"Where are we going now again?" Harry asked as they got upstairs.

"To Lady Bones. They have a girl at Hogwarts, she's a Hufflepuff." Harry nodded slowly.

"Amanda or something she's called." James said holding up a dark red robe, he shook his head and threw it onto the bed.

"Amelia?" Harry asked, picking up a dark green robe with a dragon on, from James's bed and holding it in front of himself. It looked good.

"Yeah, that's it! She's pretty nice I guess. I haven't pranked her, mum would have a fit if I did. They're pretty rich, Mr Bones Lady Bones's son is an Auror, he knows dad." Harry nodded and pulled the green robe over his head.

"Hey! That's mine! Oh, it kind of looks good on you, I guess you can wear it." James offered, pulling on a light blue robe with stars on.

"Boys!" Mr Potter called from down stairs. James made his hair messy and they walked down.

"Oh look at the state of your hair!" Mrs Potter exclaimed pulling out a comb and brushed James's hair out neat with the help of some gel. She then turned to Harry but soon gave up, after her comb broke in half.

"Well, I guess it'll have to do." She muttered glancing at the comb.

"Are we ready?" They all nodded at her, Mr Potter looked eager to be on his way.

"Now James you have to be on your best behaviour." Mrs Potter said as they made it out through the gates.

"What about Harry? Doesn't he have to behave?" James whined.

"Harry has proven that he can behave." Mrs Potter snapped and grabbed a hold of his shoulder before apparating herself and James away. Mr Potter gave Harry a wink and apparated himself and Harry of.

"Come along then dears. Remember to smile and say thank you." She told them before leading them in through the open door.

"I thought it was a quick tea?" Harry whispered to James who was messing his hair up, grumbling about the gel.

"Compared to a normal tea at the Bones this is very short visit, believe me." James whispered back, making Harry smile.

"Ah Primrose dear! Thank you ever so much for inviting us. How are your beloved dogs doing?" Harry eyed the woman who presumably was their host and thought her name fitted her perfectly. She looked very prim indeed.

"Ah Edna dear, I am most delighted you could come. Rufus and Albert are in good health thank you." She motioned at the two white poodles sitting behind her. They growled at the attention and Harry moved a little further back.

"And Harold and little James too, good to see you both." She looked a little confused at Harry as if not sure where to place his face.

"This is Harold's nephew Harry he's living with us after his parents early demise, Harry this is Lady Primrose Bones." Harry felt the need to give her a small bow.

"Nice to meet you Lady Bones." He said straightening his back.

"What a polite young man you are! You must be introduced to my granddaughter Amelia." She insisted, nodding to herself.

"I would be honoured." Harry found himself saying, not sure where it all came from. Lady Bones looked very happy though and nodded once again.

"Why don't you boys go and have fun in the blue room. I'm sure you remember the way James?" James nodded and after giving Lady Bones another bow Harry followed him.

"Good manners, rare to find these days you know Edna. He will go far I tell you." Harry blushed. What had he gotten himself into now, he wondered.

"Sirius!" James brightened up considerably at the sight of the black haired boy.

"James! Great I thought I was stuck here with these pricks." The other boys in the room glared at him.

"Harry noticed Malfoy standing in a corner, but the blond boy ignored him thankfully.

"Hello my name is Alistair Montgomery, pleased to make your acquaintance." A tall dark haired boy had approached Harry.

"Harry Potter, likewise." The boy looked between Harry and James.

"James and I are cousins." Harry explained, making the other boy nod.

"Are you at Hogwarts then? I myself attend Beauxbatons." Harry nodded.

"Do you live in France or here in England?" Harry asked making the boy smile at him.

"Ah so you have heard of my school then, you wouldn't believe how ignorant people can be. I live in Bath with my parents and my younger sister. And you?" Harry smiled back at Alistair thinking of just how ignorant he had been in his fourth year.

"I live with James and his Parents." Harry answered, noticing that the other boy seemed to realise something.

"Ah, yes. I think I heard of that dreadful attack in Surrey was it? I apologise for bringing it up." Harry shrugged.

"What year are you in?" Harry asked politely.

"I'm in my second year, and you?" Alistair responded, eyeing James and Sirius who were having a very animated discussion.

"First." Harry said.

"Harry, did you really pet a snake today?" Sirius suddenly demanded to know.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked, wondering if there was a wide spread fear of snakes in the wizardry world.

"I didn't know you liked snakes." Sirius said surprised.

"There's nothing wrong with them." Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders. Maybe it was because he understood them, he wondered.

"I have a snake, you know. It's a mamba." Another boy said eyeing Harry. Harry smiled.

"That's nice." He said.

"I have it here in my pocket, do you want to see it?" Harry nodded politely. Weren't mambas very poisonous, he wondered. The boy pulled out a sleek black snake. It was hissing something awful. Many of the boys in the room backed away thinking it would bite them.

"_That'ss right run or I'll bite you. Filthy little humanss. And you I loathe you." _Harry eyed the snake worriedly, it looked as if it was going to strike the boy holding it.

"Don't worry. Dad pulled out its fangs. It's harmless." The other boys did look relieved but Harry swallowed in disgust. That was awful, too pull out its teeth. The boy handed the snake over to Harry without asking obviously thinking that Harry would chicken out.

"He's beautiful." Harry said stroking it. The snake hissed again and tried to strike its owner making the boy back away quickly.

"_Come here again and I'll bite you!" _It hissed. Harry scratched it under its yaws and it nearly purred.

"_Ah_, _that's right_ _just there." _The snake leaned forwards and closed its eyes. The owner of the snake looked at Harry in awe.

"Wow, he's never done that with me!" He exclaimed moving forward.

"_Don't touch me you inssolent boy!"_ The boy jumped back as the snake shoot out ready to bite him. Harry gently brought him back and continued to scratch it under the head.

"He seems to like you." The boy said, eyeing it.

"Do you think you could put him back in is cage?" The boy pulled out a small glass terrarium that he enlarged.

Harry gently let the snake into its container and the boy quickly put the cage back into his pocket.

"Sorry, he's a bit grumpy sometimes." Harry shrugged, what was he supposed to say.

"Boy's the tea is ready." A man said poking his head in through the door.

"Ah, Harry this is my father Angus. Dad this is Harry Potter, he lived with the Potter's." Alistair introduced.

"Ah, yes, the already famous Harry Potter. You have made quite an impression on Dear Primrose I'd say." Harry blushed nodding his head slightly. Soon he was in front of Lady Bones again.

"Harry dear, meet my granddaughter Amelia." Harry had to stifle a groan as they walked into the dining room it seemed as if she was making plans.

"Nice to meet you Amelia." Harry said politely, watching as she blushed a dark shade of pink.

"I hope that you're having a good holiday so far?" Harry asked, he noticed that Lady Bones once again was nodding at him.

"See I told you Amelia. Harry is a very nice boy. Why don't you sit next to each other!" She ordered. Amelia blushed even harder, but led Harry towards a seat. Alistair quickly took the seat on his other side, smirking slightly at James's glare.

"I'm sorry, what year are you in at Hogwarts?" Harry asked once they were seated.

"I'm a second year Hufflepuff." She said, glaring slightly at her grandmother.

"Sorry about her, she's insisting to find me a suitable match before I graduate." Harry smiled at her which made her relax.

"She really likes you. And that's quite an honour I'll tell you." Harry gave her a small mock bow with his head.

"Here to please my dear." He purred, making her laugh. Alistair on his other side snorted.

"She's a dragon." He whispered making Amelia nod.

"Well then its good I'm not scared of reptiles." Harry said jokingly.

"So Harry. Your uncle tells me you already play Quidditch for your school house at Hogwarts. Mighty good for a first year. Are you any good at it then?" A man Harry had yet to be introduced to asked.

"Dad!" Amelia gushed, glaring at him.

"Well I guess I'm good enough, sir. But I'm sure there is much more to learn." Harry answered, not wanting to sound too proud of himself.

"I hope it doesn't affect your school grades?" the man continued.

"Not at all. The teachers are actually commending him for his good work, he's in the top with the Ravenclaw's." Mr Potter said happily, Harry blushed, happy that it was his good sides they were talking about.

"James is on the same level in Transfiguration though. My favourite subject at school. Minerva is quite happy to have them both in her house." James blushed and tried to keep the smile of his face at his fathers praise.

"It must be hard with your father gone so abruptly." Harry turned and faced the blond man talking.

"Yes sir, but I feel supported and loved which brings comfort." Harry said, smiling at the Potters. The man smiled icily at him and turned away to speak to a man on his other side.

Mrs Potter gave Harry a brilliant smile, her eyes suspiciously wet. The dinner went surprisingly well after that. Harry discovered that he quite liked Alistair. The boy was mature for his age and had a subtle sarcasm Harry found himself liking.

They promised to owl each other once the holiday was over. Lady Bones held them back until everyone else had left gushing over how sweet and polite Harry was. Harry caught James rolling his eyes at one point and making gagging motions behind her back. Unfortunately his mother saw it too and he immediately straightened up and came to stand next to his father, who was speaking to Mr Bones.

"Thank you Lady Bones, it was a pleasure." Harry said bending over her hand and giving it a peck. He was amazed to see her blush and she gave him a pat on the head giggling.

"Do come back soon again, Harry dear." She said as they left, he gave her a wave.

He felt completely burnt out once they walked in through the doors at home.

"My, what a charmer we have in the family. Never thought I'd see the day Primmy would blush." Mr Potter laughed.

"Harold! You boys made me proud. Both behaving so well." Mrs Potter said giving them both hugs.

"Can we open our present now?" James asked as soon as she let them out of her embrace. She gave a snort and nodded. James was under the Christmas tree in an instant pulling out presents.

"Here dad." He slung a package towards Mr Potter who barely caught it.

"James take it easy. There might be something fragile in there." His mum berated, putting a tray with goodies on the table.

"Who would send a present without making sure it won't brake?" James asked rolling his eyes.

"One for me." He ripped the paper open and whopped.

"Ha! I got a…eh…what is it?" He asked turning it around. Harry leaned forward and grabbed it.

"It's from Lily!" James gushed in happiness after opening the card attached.

"It's a video tape." Harry said, eyeing James's confused face.

"You watch it on the telly." Harry explained, James still eyed him confused.

"What's a telly?" He asked. Harry sighed.

"It's a box with moving pictures and sounds. It's a muggle thing." James nodded.

"Can we get a telly, mum?" He asked holding his video tape as if it was made of gold.

"Bedknobs and Broomsticks ? I thought you said it was a muggle thing." James asked.

"It is. That's a muggle film. They've made it up." James eyed him strangely.

"How come you know so much about muggles?" He asked, Mr Potter suddenly whopped pulling his wife up from the sofa and dancing her around the room.

"Harold!" She exclaimed after he gave her a good old smooch.

"Ugh…I'm here you know! Right next to you in the room!" James complained, making Mrs Potter send him a soft glare.

"I got it. I got the house in France!" Mr Potter said happily. Mrs Potter smiled too and gave him a peck on the mouth.

"Ugh!" James groaned, slumping down on the floor making gagging sounds. Harry laughed at his drama.

"Here's another one James, from me and daddy." James immediately perked up at the prospect of another gift. He eyed the tiny present in disappointment.

"Sometimes the smallest gift is the best one." Mr Potter said winking at James who slowly opened the present.

"Oh! Oh, thank you! Thank you!" James was jumping up and down holding a very small broomstick in his hand.

"James give it here before you brake it." Mrs Potter said, she enlarged it and handed it over to a teary eyed James.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" He exclaimed, sniffing as tears of joy poured out of his eyes.

"James it's only a broom." His mum said pulling him in for a hug.

Harry grabbed a hold of a small package with his name on. It was from Lily.

"What is that?" Mr Potter asked eyeing the object in Harry's hand in interest.

"It's a dream catcher." Harry said smiling. His first present from his mum, he bit his lip to stop the tears threatening to come.

"So that's what they look like." James piped up from next to Harry.

"Is it really strong enough to catch bad dreams?" He asked eyeing it dubiously. Harry shrugged.

"Does it matter?" He asked, to which James shook his head.

"More! There are more presents!" James giggled in childish excitement pulling all of the presents out around him.

"Really James." His mum laughed as she reached over for a present.

At the end of it Harry could honestly say it had been the best Christmas ever. Even with James opening all of the decorative mini packages in the Christmas tree so violently that it tipped over him.

"Sweet dreams Harry dear." Harry smiled as Mrs Potter dimmed his lights. Yes it had definitely been the best day ever.


End file.
